Para Sempre Seu
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Um encontro inesperado, um seminarista inocente e tudo muda na vida do xerife Heero Yuy. Yaoi e possível lemon. EPÍLOGO on!
1. CAP I

_**Para Sempre Seu**_

- Nem tudo é da forma que queremos, Duo!

- Eu...eu não volto pra lá! – Dei as costas, me privando de olhar para aquele rosto que eu conhecia tão bem.

- Vai sim! É o futuro que eu escolhi pra você! – Senti meu braço ser puxado e me desvencilhei rapidamente.

- Você não se importa com o que eu contei? – O olhei de forma chocada, sentindo meu peito se apertar.

- Duo, meu querido, você sempre foi inocente demais, provavelmente foram seus amigos que colocaram essas idéias absurdas na sua cabeça!

- Eu não vou voltar para aquele antro de pervertidos! – Gritei a pleno pulmões.

- Cale-se! – Virei meu rosto quando a mão pesada acertou minha face, deixando-a imediatamente vermelha.

Cambaleei, me recostando em uma parede. Por que meu pai não acreditava em minhas palavras? Por que tinha que insistir para que eu voltasse para aquele lugar?

- Nunca mais...eu volto a pisar nessa cidade. Adeus, papai.– Assumi uma postura séria e me virei, caminhando em direção a porta.

Quando já estava prestes a sair uma mulher se pôs em minha frente, chorando.

- Mãe... – Murmurei, tocando o rosto dela. – Você...acredita em mim, não é? – Perguntei baixinho.

- Duo, seu pai...ele acha que isso tudo é coisa da sua cabeça... – O tom dolorido não passou despercebido e meu coração se apertou.

- Então...eu vou embora...sinto muito. – E sem mais uma palavra saí daquele lugar, deixando minha família para trás.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Merda! Aquele desgraçado havia fugido! Eu o estava perseguindo há algumas horas e ele simplesmente havia evaporado!

Avistei a pequena aldeia e franzi as sobrancelhas. Como nunca tinha visto aquele lugar antes? Aumentei minha velocidade, correndo até o pequeno vilarejo, tendo quase certeza que encontraria o homem que eu procurava.

Mas não foi quem eu encontrei.

Quando cheguei nos arredores da cidade, notei uma pequena nascente e me encaminhei para lá, com a intenção de deixar o cavalo descansar, enquanto eu me ocupava com minha busca. Mas eu não pude fazer isso. Havia um garoto, de aparentemente uns 16 anos caído na relva, desmaiado.

Me aproximei com cuidado, depois de amarrar o cavalo perto da nascente. Me abaixando, toquei seu pulso, verificando que estava estável. Merda! Mais essa agora! Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ali enquanto perseguia o maldito bandido!

- Dia de merda! – Murmurei entredentes enquanto afastava a franja da testa daquele belo rapaz.

Sim, belo, porque definitivamente ele era o homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto. A pele pálida fazia um conjunto perfeito com os traços delicados. Os lábios eram uma atração à parte, bem como aquela enorme trança.

Que tipo de homem usava um cabelo naquele comprimento?

Desistindo de divagar sobre aqueles fios castanhos – lindos, diga-se de passagem. – percebi o traje daquele belo rapaz. Então ele era...

Antes que eu pudesse completar meu raciocínio me assustei quando aqueles enormes olhos violetas se abriram. Cristo! Como podia existir um olhar como aquele?

- Eu... – A voz atingiu meus ouvidos na mesma hora que meus próprios olhos se arregalaram quando ele pegou uma pedra de tamanho razoável e a ergueu.

"_Puta que pariu, ele vai me acertar!" _

Sabe quando você pode prever uma ação, mas não pode impedi-la? Foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. Eu o vi erguer a mão, segurando a pedra, o vi arremessá-la, mas simplesmente não conseguiria impedi-lo e bem, alguns segundos depois eu percebi que não iria querer fazer isso.

Aquele lindo rapaz de olhos violetas havia acertado um homem atrás de mim. _Aquele_ homem.

Fui rapidamente até onde o corpo semi-desmaiado estava e constatei que a pedra havia acertado bem o meio de sua testa. Aquele garoto tinha uma ótima mira.

- Seu desgraçado! – Me virei vendo o rapaz se erguer, com os olhos brilhando de fúria. Mal pude impedi-lo quando ele se ergueu e caminhou até o homem no chão, chutando-o.

- Hey, chega, rapazinho! – Agarrei sua cintura, tentando puxá-lo para trás, mas estava realmente difícil.

- Chega nada! – Ele se debateu mais, conseguindo acertar mais um chute na cara do homem. – Esse desgraçado tentou...tentou... – Desisti de segurá-lo e o deixei extravasar sua raiva. – Por...que...todos querem...fazer isso comigo?

Ele chutou o quanto pode o homem caído. Não que os golpes fossem fortes, mas mesmo assim aquele desgraçado parecia estar sentindo muita dor.

- Chega! – O puxei, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão.

Notei que o homem havia apagado e me abaixei na frente daquele belo rapaz.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, fazendo-o me olhar. E ele estava chorando.

Merda! Como eu conseguiria lidar com aquilo? Ele não parecia machucado ou algo parecido...ele parecia...magoado.

- Es...estou sim. – Ouvi mais uma vez aquela voz doce e um arrepio involuntário passou pelas minhas costas.

- Ele machucou você?

- Não...não da forma que você está pensando. – Ergui a sobrancelha e ele enxugou as lágrimas. – Ele tentou...me tocar. – Todo o sangue fugiu das minhas veias.

- Ele conseguiu? – Murmurei.

- Não...ele ouviu o barulho do seu cavalo e...e desistiu, só me acertou uma pancada na cabeça. – Ele afundou o rosto nos joelhos, soluçando.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado, mas em seguida tive que prender o ar novamente. Ele estava me abraçando.

Nem tive muito tempo pra pensar, pois logo estava sentado na relva, com aquele lindo rapaz em meus braços.

Merda! Merda! Merda! Desde quando meus impulsos me dominavam?

O afastei, mas quando fitei aqueles olhos violetas desisti de tudo.

Pro inferno!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Por que eu estava abraçando aquele estranho?

- Me...me perdoe. – Me afastei, fitando o chão, constrangido demais para fazer outra coisa.

- Tudo bem, rapazinho.

- Rapazinho? – Perguntei com raiva.

- Sim, rapazinho! – Notei o tom de deboche e espalmei as mãos em seu peito. – Quantos anos você tem, pirralho? 15, 16?

- Eu tenho 17 pra sua informação, tá? E logo logo faço 18! – Mostrei minha língua, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Muito adulto que você é! – Mordi os lábios para não respondê-lo.

- Olha aqui, senhor...senhor...senhor... – Cocei a cabeça, mas continuei. – Seja lá que inferno for seu nome, eu só não te respondo a altura porque se você não aparecesse aquele homem iria...iria... – Um bolo se formou na minha garganta e eu me afastei, abraçando meus joelhos.

- Bem...então estamos quites, porque você me salvou. – Ergui meus olhos e ele esboçou um sorriso. – Heero Yuy. – Ele estendeu uma mão e eu a apertei, hesitante.

- Eu não fiz nada demais, senhor Yuy. – Sorri. – Duo Maxwell, muito prazer!

- Ok...hum...Duo, já que você está bem, eu vou levar esse... – Ele se levantou e se virou, mas acho que não gostou muito do que viu.

Ou do que não viu.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Oh, merda! Por que eu era tão estúpido a ponto de deixar aquele homem simplesmente escapar nos minhas costas?

- Duo Maxwell. – Me virei novamente para ele, vendo-o se encolher, provavelmente adivinhando meus pensamentos. – Você...me distraiu de propósito!

- Me perdoe por...por... – Agora eu também era um insensível? Droga! Estava na cara que ele não tinha nada a ver com o sumiço quase mágico daquele bandido!

- Você não teve culpa, Duo, eu quem não deveria me distrair. – Soltei um suspiro cansado e andei até onde meu cavalo estava.

Desamarrei o animal e parei perto do americano. Ele ergueu os olhos, me fitando de uma forma estranha. Franzi uma sobrancelha, em claro sinal de confusão.

- Obrigado, senhor Yuy. – Ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça, enquanto brincava com a grama. Droga! Por que ele me parecia tão sensível?

- Estamos quites, Duo. – Fiz menção de montar o cavalo, mas parei, me virando novamente para aquele belo rapaz. – Você deveria voltar para casa, até eu capturá-lo pode não ser seguro para você.

- Eu...eu não tenho casa. – Arregalei meus olhos, em choque.

- Como assim? – Perguntei, estendendo minha mão para ele, que aceitou prontamente.

- Eu...tive que fugir e agora não posso voltar. – Ele limpou a roupa, olhando para todos os lados, menos para mim.

- Por que?

- Apenas...fugi. – Ele começou a brincar com a ponta da trança, tentando ignorar meu olhar.

- E agora?

- Pare de fazer perguntas! Droga! Eu não tenho pra onde ir, não sei pra onde vou e estou com uma enorme vontade de amarrar uma corda em um galho e me enforcar! – Vi que seus olhos estavam úmidos e me impedi de olhar novamente.

- Estou indo para a próxima cidade, onde sou o xerife, se você quiser...

- E o que eu vou fazer por lá, senhor Yuy? Eu não tenho futuro nenhum! – Eu senti uma enorme vontade de chacoalhá-lo e gritar que ele era jovem demais para desistir.

Merda! Desde quando eu me metia na vida alheia?

- Você deveria ao menos tentar. – Montei no cavalo. – É a minha forma de te retribuir o que você fez por mim. Te levo até a cidade, mas te deixo de sobreaviso que a viagem pode ser perigosa, aquele homem pode nos perseguir.

- Eu...acho que...eu só te atrapalharia de novo. – Ele virou as costas. – Muito obrigado por tudo, senhor Yuy e...boa viagem.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Droga! Por que eu me importava tanto? Eu tinha que virar minhas costas e ir embora buscar reforços para caçar aquele bandido.

- A idéia da corda ainda me parece tentadora. – Notei o tom melancólico e puxei sua mão.

- Vamos logo de uma vez! – O fiz sentar na minha frente. – E não fique se mexendo muito! – Senti vontade de bater minha cabeça contra o tronco de alguma árvore por ser tão impulsivo.

- Você não tem medo que eu seja algum bandido? Ou que tente te matar? Ou que...

- Apenas cale a boca. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de começar a galopar. – E...eu confio em você.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Ele confiava em mim? Mas...por que?

Bem...eu tinha que admitir que também confiava nele. Era uma daquelas coisas que aconteciam sem que nós pudéssemos controlar. Confiávamos um no outro e ponto final. Não necessitava explicação.

Cavalgamos pelo que me pareceu horas em silêncio, embora eu detestasse aquela situação. O fazia parecer ainda mais...severo.

Heero Yuy...ele me parecia tão calado...tão frio e...tão sozinho. Será que era apenas uma impressão ou aquela cara séria era apenas uma máscara?

- Senhor Yuy? – Gritei tentando me faze ouvir, mas o vento não permitia. – Senhor Yuy! – Nada. – Heero!

- Sim? – Senti o hálito quente em meu pescoço e estremeci.

- A cidade fica muito longe? – Ele diminuiu a velocidade para tentar me ouvir.

- Mas umas três horas a esse passo, por que? – Me remexi, notando que seu braço passou a envolver minha cintura.

- Porque já está escurecendo e...

- Oh, merda! Você está certo! É impossível cavalgar por essa estrada a noite, mas...teremos que tentar.

- Não é...perigoso? – Perguntei.

- Sim e também... – Tremi com o vento gelado. – É frio.

- Eu estou percebendo. – Aconcheguei mais meu corpo ao dele. – Mas se o senhor diz que podemos conseguir... – Dei de ombros.

- Acho que se eu estivesse sozinho até conseguiria. – Me retrai. – Mas não posso colocar sua vida em risco, há bandoleiros demais por essas bandas.

- Então...por que não me deixa aqui? – Perguntei timidamente.

- Porque eu não quero. – Estremeci com tom firme. – Podemos parar em alguma clareira, mas seria realmente muito frio, sem falar que aquele desgraçado pode estar nos seguindo. – Ele desceu do cavalo. – Bem...é nossa única opção.

- Mas... – Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, e se pôs a caminhar, puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas.

Eu me deixei embalar por aquele balanço, enquanto observava atentamente meu "protetor". Muito belo, diga-se passagem.

Corei com o pensamento, mas era realmente impossível não reparar nele. Os cabelos eram deliciosamente bagunçados, a pele bronzeada fazia um conjunto lindo com os olhos naquele tom azulado tão peculiar. E claro havia aquela boca.

Merda! Balancei a cabeça me impedindo de pensar naquilo. Não era certo achar outro homem bonito, Padre Maxwell havia me ensinado isso. _"Desejos corrompem as pessoas"_ Ele vivia dizendo.

E além do mais porque eu ficava tendo aqueles pensamentos por um estranho?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Aquele americano estava muito calado. Caminhamos por vários minutos e ele não disse sequer uma palavra. Será que eu havia sido duro em alguma hora com ele?

- Duo. – Chamei ao parar em uma pequena clareira.

- Hum?

- Vou apagar o rastro do cavalo, fique aqui, certo? Não vou demorar.

Ele assentiu e eu me pus a limpar nosso vestígio. E aquilo me deu tempo para pensar, e bem, não foi algo realmente muito bom de se fazer.

Eu não o tirava da cabeça e isso era, definitivamente, errado. Não que eu fosse preconceituoso ou algo do tipo, mas Duo era um...seminarista. Quantos pecados eu estaria cometendo caso o desejasse como estava desejando naquele momento?

Ainda bem que nunca acreditei em Deus.

Bem...eu tinha que me manter concentrado em algo para não pensar besteiras. E foi o que eu fiz, mas infelizmente Duo não saiu dos meus pensamentos.

Voltei a clareira e constatei que ele permanecia no mesmo lugar, em cima do cavalo. Me aproximando, toquei sua coxa.

- Você poderia ter descido daí. – Comentei, enquanto o ajudava a descer.

Segurei em sua cintura e no momento que ele desceu, seu corpo roçou no meu, me fazendo sentir inúmeros arrepios por toda a extensão da minha coluna.

- Você disse para que eu ficasse aqui, eu obedeci! – Ele sorriu e se afastou. Cristo! Como ele podia ser tão...doce. – E eu também tenho medo desses bichinhos que vivem nesses matos.

- Hn. – Voltei minha atenção para uma parte desprovida de plantas altas, bem embaixo de uma grande árvore. Parecia um bom lugar para ficar. Não era o ideal, mas teria que servir.

Enquanto escurecia Duo e eu nos ocupamos em limpar aquele lugarzinho. Quando o sol se pôs completamente eu acendi uma pequena fogueira, apenas para espantar alguns animais, já que não podíamos chamar atenção.

Notei que ele olhava assustado para todos os lados, como se esperasse que algum animal pulasse de dentro do mato para atacá-lo. Não era uma hipótese totalmente descartada, mas eu gostaria de pensar que aquela noite não teria imprevistos nenhum.

- Fome? – Perguntei e ele deu um pulo, assustado.

- Um pouco, mas eu posso agüentar! No Seminário às vezes nos deixavam três dias sem comer. – Ele sorriu abertamente e foi para mais perto do fogo.

Fui até onde tinha amarrado meu cavalo e tirei algumas frutas de uma bolsa de provisão que havia. Não era muito, mas era o bastante para que nossos estômagos não soltassem ruídos constrangedores.

Ele pegou uma maçã e agradeceu silenciosamente, enquanto eu comia a minha.

Definitivamente aquele dia não estava nem um pouco normal.

Eu havia saído da cidade atrás de um estuprador, não o havia pego e ainda por cima iria voltar para casa com um americano de brinde. E claro, estava naquele momento no meio de uma floresta com esse mesmo americano, que – não posso deixar de atestar – estava lindo sob aquela luz.

Definitivamente ele parecia um pequeno anjo.

- Senta aqui. – Me sentei, encostando minhas costas no tronco da árvore, enquanto batia na grama fofa ao meu lado. – Que foi? – Perguntei quando percebi que ele estava tremendo.

- Frio e...medo. – Ele se encolheu, abraçando os joelhos.

- Medo?

- Sim...do escuro. – Ele pareceu envergonhado e eu quase sorri.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu vou ficar acordado vigiando. – Ele assentiu e se aproximou mais de mim.

- Eu...será que eu...posso... – Ele pareceu indeciso com as palavras e sem dizer mais nada, se acomodou entre minhas pernas, afundando o rosto em meu pescoço.

Eu enrijeci completamente com toda aquela proximidade. Como ele...

- Obrigado novamente, senhor Yuy. – O ouvi murmurar. Relaxei e deixei meus braços circularem seu corpo.

- Heero apenas, Duo. – Encontrei a ponta de sua trança e tirei a fita que prendia, libertando aos poucos os fios castanhos.

Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom...tão doce. Há tanto tempo eu não me sentia daquele jeito...quente. Suas mãos descansavam em meu peito, enquanto sua respiração alcançava a pele sensível de meu pescoço. Quantos anos haviam se passado desde que alguém se aproximara tanto de mim sem que fosse morto ou ferido?

Sete malditos anos.

Grunhi algo incompreensível enquanto o abraçava mais forte. Eu não queria lembrar de tudo aquilo. Era algo que eu tentava esquecer a cada dia.

- Você está bem, Heero? – Ouvi a voz preocupada e abaixei o rosto, encontrando aquelas duas jóias me fitando.

- Estou. – Respondi o mais normal que pude. – E você, tudo bem?

- Sim. – Ele apoiou a cabeça novamente na curva do meu pescoço. – Você é tão quentinho. – Senti meu rosto ficar quente e apoiei a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Era tão bom ficar ali, apenas sentindo o calor que emanava dele. Heero me fazia lembrar da palavra que eu nunca mais teria.

Sufoquei um soluço quando todos os acontecimentos daquele dia caíram como uma bomba na minha cabeça. Droga! Eu havia fugido de casa e estava abraçado a um desconhecido no meio de uma floresta. Se não era a situação mais estranha que eu já vivera, eu não sei o que seria.

- Hey. – Senti os dedos dele em meu queixo e ergui o rosto. – Você está realmente bem? Está tremendo. – Em um movimento rápido ele desencostou da árvore e tirou o sobre-tudo, colocando-o em minhas costas.

- Não é nada. – Sorri. – Você vai ficar com frio.

- É só você ficar do jeito que está, que eu vou ficar bem. – Senti meus cabelos serem completamente libertos e abri a boca para protestar, mas um carinho em minha nuca me fez voltar a apoiar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, colando meu corpo no dele.

Heero era realmente muito quentinho.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

- Obrigado pelo que você está fazendo por mim. – Depois de vários minutos naquela posição o sono já começava a me invadir, junto com uma desagradável dor nas costas.

- Você me salvou, Duo, só estou retribuindo. – Sufoquei um bocejo e ele riu.

- Acho que você não vai agüentar ficar acordado a noite toda, sem contar as dores que você vai sentir nas costas. – Ele se afastou, me deixando com uma sensação terrível de abandono. – Deita.

- Hum? – O mirei confuso.

- Deita logo aí! – Duo apontou para a raiz da árvore e eu deitei com a cabeça apoiada ali. – Eu fico acordado. – Pensei em protestar, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

O observei tirar o sobre-tudo das costas e colocar sobre meu corpo, me cobrindo como se eu fosse uma criança. Naquele momento eu me lembrei da última pessoa que eu permiti tanta aproximação. _"Mãe"_

- Deita aqui também. É injusto só um de nós ficar acordado. – Argumentei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não se preocupe eu tenho sono leve. – Ele pareceu indeciso por alguns instantes, mas um vento frio pareceu convencê-lo.

Ele se deitou o meu lado, se acomodando contra meu corpo, com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Eu me permiti sorrir com toda aquela doce inocência. Eu poderia atacá-lo, mas Duo parecia confiar tanto em mim quanto eu confiava nele.

Estranho...eu nunca fora uma pessoa que confiava sem um motivo. Na verdade mesmo quando eu tinha motivos não confiava. E sem mais nem menos aquele americano chegava de repente derrubando as diversas barreiras que eu havia construído naqueles sete anos.

Esquecendo de todas aqueles pensamentos, coloquei o sobre-tudo sobre o corpo delicado do americano, ouvindo-o murmurar baixinho. Eu não precisava daquilo. Meu corpo estava realmente quente com toda aquela proximidade.

- Duo? – Chamei suavemente, enquanto afundava uma das mãos em seus cabelos soltos.

- Sim? – Ele cruzou os braços sobre meu peito, apoiando o queixo em cima, deixando uma distância quase inexistente entre nossos lábios.

- Você... – Joguei a cabeça para trás, tentando ignorar o calor que me percorreu, despertando uma parte específica do meu corpo. – É seminarista há muito tempo?

- Uns cinco anos. Por quê? – Ele me olhou de forma curiosa.

- Hum...e por que você não está no Seminário agora? – Senti seu corpo enrijecer e tive certeza que havia tocado em um assunto delicado.

- Eu...apenas fugi. – Não sei se foi impressão, mas seus olhos me pareceram encherem-se d'água. – Mas...e você? Como conseguiu ser xerife? Quer dizer...você me parece bem jovem! – Um belo sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto e eu quase esqueci sua expressão dolorosa de segundos antes.

- Tenho 24 anos, Duo. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Sou xerife por merecimento! – O vi dar um sorriso desdenhoso e puxei seus cabelos. – Está duvidando?

- Não, não, não! – Ele gemeu de dor e eu sorri quase imperceptivelmente. – Estou apenas surpreso! – Eu soltei seus cabelos e ele suspirou aliviado. – você conseguiu, sabe? Como essas coisas funcionam? – Vi seus olhos brilharem mais intensamente e senti saudades da minha própria época de inocência.

- Tive treinamento militar, fui designado para o posto e... – Hesitei por um instante, mas o brilho em seus olhos me fez continuar. – Houve também uma influência por causa do nome da minha família.

- Influência? – Ele se remexeu, colocando uma coxa bem perto de minha virilha. – Sua família é muito importante?

- Sim...uma longa linhagem militar. – Respondi de forma sufocada.

- Nossa! Isso deve ser um máximo! – Quase me alegrei com seu entusiasmo, mas essa sensação passou rápido. – E onde está sua família agora? Pra onde estamos indo? Ou moram na capital?

- Respire, Duo! – Suas bochechas ganharam um lindo tom rosado. – Eles estão...mortos. Todos eles. – Vi seus olhos se arregalarem e quando ele ameaçou murmurar um pedido de desculpas eu o calei. – Só restavam eu, meu pai e minha mãe, mas eles morreram há sete anos.

- Heero...eu... – Pousei os dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Está tudo bem. – Afirmei. – E a sua família?

- Somos apenas eu, meu pai e minha mãe também. – Notei o tom melancólico. – Quer dizer...agora são só os dois e eu...eu estou sozinho. – O fiz apoiar a cabeça em meu peito novamente.

- Você não está sozinho. – Murmurei, sentindo-o se agarrar mais a mim.

Merda! Qual era o problema das minhas emoções naquele maldito dia?

Continua...

* * *

Acho que não tenho muitos comentários a fazer não...só que eu achei que vcs me aprovaram e resolvi arriscar mais essa fic...não sei se ta boa, mas tou me esforçando! 

E também acho que tenho alguma tara por Duos inocentes e Heeros superprotetores...

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap!

E reviews...claro!!!!!!!! Por favoooooor!!!!!!!

Bjinhos!

Arsinoe


	2. CAP II

- Você não está sozinho. – Murmurei, sentindo-o se agarrar mais a mim.

Merda! Qual era o problema das minhas emoções naquele maldito dia?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Eu...não estava sozinho?

Aparentemente não. O corpo forte contra o meu não era um sonho ou alguma fantasia, era bem real.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Bem...na verdade eu nem queria. Bastava apenas ficar com aquela sensação de conforto e proteção.

Certa vez mamãe me disse que teve um filho antes de mim, mas que não sobreviveu ao parto. Imaginei Heero como sendo esse irmão. Ele era tão...protetor, exatamente como eu imaginava que um irmão mais velho seria.

Talvez eu o visse dessa forma.

Talvez eu estivesse conseguindo entender aquela enxurrada de sentimentos que me invadia.

- Boa noite, Heero. – Sussurrei, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Boa noite, Duo. – Ouvi a resposta baixa e adormeci em seguida.

Estar com Heero era como estar em casa.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Duo parecia um anjo dormindo. Tão lindo...tão inocente.

Eu não queria desejá-lo, mas era algo que estava longe do meu alcance.

Passei longos minutos apenas observando-o. Seu corpo se encaixava de forma perfeita no meu. Suas mãos descansavam em meu peito, próximas a seu rosto.

Abandonei meus pensamentos "quase" pervertidos e tentei dormir. Tarefa que sempre fora árdua para mim, já que os pesadelos se recusavam a me abandonar. Mas estranhamente naquela noite, no meio do mato, com Duo em meus braços eu tive a noite de sono mais tranqüila em sete longos anos.

Será que eu havia encontrado meu lar?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Abri os olhos, mas tive que fechá-los novamente. A claridade era intensa demais.

- Hum... – Soltei um gemido satisfeito ao sentir aquela sensação tão gostosa de calor humano.

Calor humano?

Eu não estava na minha cama no Seminário. Eu nem ao menos estava em uma cama. Eu estava...deitado sobre o corpo de Heero! Cristo! Durante a noite, provavelmente, eu havia me ajeitado contra o japonês de tal forma, que quando acordei, estava simplesmente deitado sobre ele!

- Duo? – Vi os olhos azuis piscarem várias vezes, até se acostumarem com a luz intensa. – Bom dia? – Ele perguntou, parecendo incerto.

- Eu diria que...sim. – Sorri e me sentei na grama, me espreguiçando.

- Mesmo? – Ele se sentou também.

- Tirando o fato que eu dormi em cima de você, acho que o dia pode começar bem! – Ofereci meu sorriso mais brilhante e ele pareceu satisfeito.

- Durante a noite você tremia de frio, fui eu que te coloquei sobre mim. – Vi suas bochechas corarem e sorri.

- Obrigado! Eu tenho sérios problemas com frio! – Me levantei, sacudindo minha roupa. – Vamos agora?

- Claro! – Ele se ergueu velozmente e andou até o cavalo, pegando duas maçãs em uma bolsa. Me jogou uma e comeu a outra, enquanto preparava o animal para a viajem.

Fizemos todo o percurso em silêncio absoluto. Eu com minhas dúvidas de como minha vida ficaria dali para frente e Heero parecia atento a tudo, talvez preocupado com o homem do dia anterior.

Além das minhas dúvidas, também existiam aqueles sentimentos e vontades estranhas. Eu o estava considerando como um irmão, um amigo, mas então...por que aquele desejo de ficar perto de seu corpo?

Corei com o pensamento. Era errado sentir aquilo? E...o que era aquilo afinal? Droga! Queria tanto que minha mãe estivesse comigo para me explicar todas aquelas coisas confusas...mas eu teria que descobrir sozinho. Bem...quem sabe Heero me ajudasse?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

- Duo? – Chamei pela terceira vez o americano. Ele estava simplesmente parado em frente a minha casa, para onde eu tinha me dirigido assim que chegamos a cidade. – Duo! – Aumentei minha voz e ele pareceu perceber minha presença.

- Sim? – Ele me mirou de forma confusa. – O que estamos fazendo...hum...na sua casa? – Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no tamanho de sua inocência. – Quer dizer...aqui é um pouco afastado do resto da cidade...e eu preciso procurar um emprego...então...

- O que você acha de parar para respirar? – Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado e eu me estapeei mentalmente.

- Desculpe, senhor Yuy, eu não queria te aborrecer. Eu vou agora mesmo voltar para a cidade a pé, e muito, mais muito obrigado mesmo por ter me trazido até aqui.

- Você está fazendo de novo. – Disse de forma divertida, notando suas bochechas corarem.

- Me perdoe, senhor Yuy, eu vou tentar... – Cristo! Ele não calava a boca?

- Apenas escute, sim? – Ele assentiu. – Eu achei que você poderia ficar aqui até encontrar outro lugar. – Duo ergueu a cabeça, arregalando os olhos. – Bem...você salvou a minha vida acertando uma pedra naquele imbecil, e eu acho que ter te trazido até aqui não foi o suficiente para mostrar minha gratidão. – A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Droga! A verdade era que deixá-lo no meio da cidade com toda aquela inocência não me parecia uma boa idéia...merda! Eu o queria perto de mim! – Então eu gostaria que ficasse aqui e eu também posso te ajudar a encontrar algum emprego ou quem sabe quando você resolver, eu posso te levar novamente para casa. – Respirei fundo, surpreso em como tantas palavras haviam deixado minha boca em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

- Eu não vou voltar. – Ele sussurrou. – Mas quando as outras propostas, senhor Yuy...

- Heero.

- Hum...Heero...eu acho o senhor... – O olhei de forma séria. – Você...eu acho que você é uma das melhores pessoa que eu já conheci, mas eu não posso aceitar. – Fechei as mãos, tentando conter a súbita raiva que me invadiu.

- Por que não? Você prefere ficar nas ruas? Correndo o risco de ser estuprado? – Ele me olhou de forma confusa, como se não estivesse entendendo minhas palavras. – Se você ficar nas ruas...alguém pode tentar...hum...te tocar como aquele homem tentou. – Duo arregalou os olhos em choque e deu um passo para trás.

- Não...eu não quero isso... – Vi seus olhos encherem-se d'água. – Mas...eu não posso simplesmente ficar na sua casa...você já foi muito gentil comigo por algo que não merecia tanta gentileza!

- Como não, Duo? – Me exasperei. – Aquele homem ia no mínimo me dar um tiro! Eu estava de costas para ele! – Praticamente gritei.

- Eu aprendi que quando fazemos o bem não devemos esperar recompensa...ajudar alguém já o todo o pagamento que preciso. – Ele baixou os olhos, ruborizando com as próprias palavras.

- Eu... – Me surpreendi e deixei um sorriso escapar. – Certo então podemos fazer assim... – Passei a mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu fico o dia todo fora, então minha casa precisa de arrumação essas coisas. – Ele me mirou curioso. – E também sou uma negação para cozinhar. A propósito, você sabe cozinhar? – Ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Você pode ficar responsável por essas tarefas, seria um meio de "me pagar" sua estadia aqui até arranjar um emprego ou um outro lugar. – Que desculpa estúpida! – Se for assim você aceita?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

- Eu...eu...bem...eu... – Não era uma má idéia...na verdade a idéia me parecia extremamente tentadora, mas será que eu deveria me aproveitar da boa vontade dele?

- Você não tem muitas opções. – Bem...ele tinha razão...

- Eu não acho que seja...

- Duo... – Ele se aproximou. – Eu não vou te atacar, eu juro. – Notei o tom temeroso e entendi o significado da palavra "atacar".

- Não! Eu sei que não! Não estou achando isso! – Respondi exaltado. – Eu jamais pensaria algo assim de você! – Senti meu coração bater mais rápido. – Eu confio em você. – Murmurei.

- Fico feliz que pense assim. – Ele deitou a palma da mão na minha bochecha. – Então você aceita?

- Se você diz que não se importa... – Vi que Heero esboçava um sorriso. – Eu fico sim. – Agora sim ele deu um sorriso de verdade! – Muito obrigado por fazer isso por mim. – Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e fechei os olhos. – Se meu irmão estivesse vivo gostaria que ele fosse como você.

- Irmão? – Abri meus olhos a tempo de ver a decepção cruzar aquela íris azul.

- Sim...irmão. – Sorri de forma genuína não entendendo aquela expressão decepcionada.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

O quão estúpido eu podia ser quando estava perto dele?

Aparentemente eu parecia exceder todas as margens consideradas "seguras" da idiotice. Como eu poderia pensar que Duo fosse me ver como mais que um amigo? Um protetor?

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Recolocando minha máscara o olhei da forma mais fria possível, mas aquele sorriso...merda de novo! Simplesmente eu não conseguia ficar sério perto dele!

- Vamos entrar? – Perguntei me afastando.

- Claro!

Abri a porta e deixei que ele entrasse primeiro e bem...eu tentaria entrar depois se Duo não tivesse ficado parado na porta.

- Duo...eu quero passar. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo-o estremecer.

- Eu... – Ele se afastou. – Heero, diga a verdade, por que me quer aqui?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Definitivamente havia algo de errado naquela história! Heero não podia me querer ali para arrumar algo, ou limpar, ou algo parecido. A casa era simplesmente impecável! Nada fora lugar e tudo absolutamente limpo.

- Duo, a verdade é que...eu não quero ver você nas ruas...você é...inocente demais e podem te fazer algum mal. – Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito e o encarei.

- Eu não sou tão inocente assim não, tá? – Mostrei a língua e virei novamente, lhe dando as costas.

- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim...fica? – Eu algum dia conseguiria negar alguma coisa para aquele japonês? – Eu falava sério quando disse que não sabia cozinhar! – Ele se moveu para minha frente depois de trancar a porta.

- Eu fico sim, Heero...eu não tenho pra onde ir. – Abaixei minha cabeça, mirando o piso de madeira brilhante. – Mas assim que eu conseguir um trabalho eu saio daqui.

- Não tenha pressa...eu vivo tão sozinho aqui... – Eu sabia que ele estava me manipulando, mas...droga! Quem disse que eu me importava?

- Certo então, Heero...você acabou de ganhar um companheiro!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Não pude deixar de notar a ambigüidade da frase, mas sabia bem que não havia sido de propósito. Duo me via como um...irmão.

Suprimi um grunhido de insatisfação quando constatei que jamais poderia tocá-lo da forma que desejava, mas o que mais me incomodava era o fato que havia algo mais que desejo dentro de mim...eu queria protegê-lo. A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Toda aquela inocência era simplesmente encantadora, até mesmo para um homem como eu.

- O único problema é que não tem mais um quarto aqui. – Ele continuou sorrindo e eu me indaguei mentalmente como ele conseguia sorrir tanto. – Eu preferi que construíssem uma biblioteca e creio que não seja muito confortável dormir lá.

- Eu não me importo, Heero, eu durmo em qualquer lugar que você mandar. – _"Que tal na minha cama comigo?"_ Pensei, mas obviamente não vocalizei aquele meu desejo obscuro e absurdo.

- Como você disse que tem problemas com frio, eu pensei que você pudesse dormir ali perto da lareira. Eu posso colocar uns cobertores sobre o tapete e...

- Está ótimo, Heero! – Vi que seu sorriso sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa. – Bem...e agora?

Eu o olhei incerto. Realmente...só naquele momento eu realmente pensei o que estava fazendo...eu estava colocando um perfeito estranho em minha casa. E a pior parte disso tudo era que eu simplesmente não me importava com aquilo!

- Agora eu acho que você deve querer tomar um banho, suponho. – Vi suas bochechas corarem. – Quer que eu encha a banheira pra você?

- Banheira? – Ele me olhou confuso e surpreso.

- Temos água encanada, Duo, é algo novo, mas funciona muito bem.

- Ah. – A cor escarlate em seu rosto se intensificou. – Onde eu morava não tínhamos nada disso.

- Então acho que você deveria aproveitar! – Peguei sua mão e mostrei os cômodos da casa, mantendo apenas minha biblioteca longe de seus olhos curiosos.

- Heero, eu...bem...não tenho outra roupa. – Ele abriu os braços, deixando bem evidente que a peça que ele usava estava imprópria para ser vestida novamente.

- Vou procurar algo que caiba em você. – Respondi simplesmente, enquanto abria a torneira da banheira.

Notei seu olhar curioso e senti vontade de rir de toda aquela inocência. Como ele conseguia ser tão adorável?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Hesitei por alguns instantes depois que Heero saiu. Deveria tirar toda a roupa para tomar banho? Isso era algo que eu não estava acostumado no Seminário. Lá toda e qualquer nudez era condenada e severamente punida.

Estremeci ao me lembrar dos castigos aos quais fui submetido, não só pelas vezes que me despi para me banhar, mas por várias outras razões. Não entendia como não tinha sequer uma marca em meu corpo. Pensando bem...entendia sim.

Foi aquele pensamento que me fez arrancar furiosamente toda a roupa de meu corpo, deixando o ar frio entrar em contato com a minha pele. Não queria lembrar daquele lugar e de tudo que havia acontecido lá.

Mais que rapidamente entrei na banheira e comecei a esfregar vigorosamente o meu corpo. Acho que estava tentando esquecer de tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Menos da parte que conheci o japonês, claro. Sorri ao me lembrar de Heero e de como ele estava sendo bondoso comigo.

Assim que terminei o banho notei que minhas pernas e braços estavam bastantes avermelhados. Suspirei e tentei ignorar a leve ardência nessas partes, me erguendo.

- Duo, eu trouxe as roupas e toalhas para... – Eu arregalei os olhos quando Heero adentrou o banheiro.

Cristo! Eu estava completamente nu!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Céu...eu estava no céu...e Duo, bem ele era um lindo anjo...nu. Completamente nu e molhado...Minha imaginação vagou nos poucos segundo que o observei.

Mas claro que logo meu senso voltou e eu percebi que anjos não enrubesciam ou tentavam cobrir suas partes íntimas.

- Heero... – O ouvi sussurrar e me virei.

- Desculpe-me, Duo...eu só vim trazer essas coisas para...

- Tudo bem. – Ele pegou a toalha que eu estava estendendo para trás. – Eu apenas não...bem...podemos falar sobre isso depois? – Senti vontade de bater minha cabeça contra parede.

- Como você quiser. – Deixei as roupas e mais toalhas sobre um pequeno balcão e me retirei rapidamente.

Fechei a porta e me encostei nela, sentindo meu coração bater de forma descompassada enquanto outra parte do meu corpo pulsava dolorosamente.

Duo era a imagem da perfeição...estonteante no seu corpo delicado e com suas curvas esplêndidas. Sem falar naquele cabelo...aquela cascata castanha caindo sobre seus ombros e moldando seu rosto de forma sublime...Céus! Ele era lindo!

Tentei abandonar esses pensamentos obscenos, mas foi humanamente impossível. A imagem de Duo nu e molhado ficou pairando sobre minha mente, fazendo minha calça apertar consideravelmente em uma parte específica.

Cristo! Eu havia me tornado um maníaco sexual?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Minha respiração só se normalizou vários minutos depois que Heero deixou o banheiro. Eu havia ficado...apavorado. Por instantes quase intermináveis eu pensei que estava no Seminário e meu sangue gelou ao imaginar o castigo que receberia por permitir que outra pessoa visse meu corpo.

Quando todo aquele medo e espanto passaram peguei uma toalha e comecei a me enxugar com o pensamento completamente voltado para Heero. Aquele olhar que ele me lançou...eu não entendia, mas já o havia visto antes...em duas ocasiões diferentes. Me arrepiei com as lembranças desagradáveis e me vesti rapidamente, trançando meu cabelo em seguida.

Afinal Heero não me olharia daquele jeito...ele era diferente.

Saí com a cabeça baixa, sentindo minha face quente. Provavelmente estava corado. Encontrei Heero na sala, sentado em frente à lareira.

- Heero. – Chamei em um fio de voz.

- Sente-se aqui. – Eu caminhei lentamente e fiz o que ele pediu. – Eu queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu, jamais deveria ter entrado daquela forma...você ficou envergonhado e...

- Está tudo bem. – Afirmei, mas mantive minha cabeça baixa. – É só que eu não estou acostumado a alguém me ver...sem roupa. – Senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. – No Seminário era...proibida qualquer nudez e também... – Ergui um pouco meus olhos. – Era punida, por isso fiquei um pouco...apavorado.

- Punida? – Ele ergueu meu queixo, fazendo-me encará-lo. – Como assim punida?

- Eles aplicavam castigos aos seminaristas que eram pegos tomando banho sem roupa ou apenas com a roupa de baixo. – Tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele segurou meu rosto de forma mais firme.

- Eles...machucaram você? – Cerrei os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que me afastava dele, me encolhendo.

As lembranças eram bastante dolorosas. Mas...talvez compartilhá-las diminuiria o peso sobre meus ombros e sobre meu coração.

- Al...algumas vezes. – Abracei meus joelhos. – Mas...Heero por que ficar nu é pecado? Por que eles me batiam por isso? Eu...não entendo...eu não estava fazendo nada demais. – Senti meus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas contidas.

- Se você sabia que não podia por que fazia, Duo?

- Eu...não achava errado...e também achava que ninguém nunca me veria, mas Padre Maxwell parecia ter espiões por todo o lugar. – Suspirei. – E esse não era o único motivo para eu ser castigado...acordar um pouco mais tarde, declamar trechos errados da Bíblia...tudo era motivo para ele...me bater.

- Mas...ele te castigava só por isso? Ou...por que você deixava os outros...verem seu corpo. – Arregalei meus olhos e logo depois senti uma onda de raiva me invadir.

- Nunca! – Praticamente gritei. – Eu nunca faria isso! – Me assustei com meu tom de voz e abaixei a cabeça. – Desculpe...eu quis dizer que meus castigos eram porque o Padre Maxwell me via tomando banho nu.

- Me desculpe você...eu nunca deveria ter insinuado isso e nem ter te feito lembrar dessas coisas...deve ser doloroso. – Ele se aproximou e tocou meus cabelos.

- Tudo bem...eu quero falar. – Tentei sorrir, mas fracassei miseravelmente. – Na maioria das vezes que fui castigado por esse motivo, Padre Maxwell me mandava ficar ajoelhado por horas seguidas...mas houve uma vez em que... – Respirei fundo. – Ele invadiu o quarto de banho e quando viu que eu estava nu desamarrou a tira de couro que tinha na cintura e...me bateu. – Sufoquei um soluço. – Muitas e muitas vezes...até que a cor da água da tina ficasse vermelha. – Sentir Heero me abraçar e envolvi seu pescoço.

- Shh. Já passou. – Ele sussurrou carinhosamente. – Por que ele fazia essas coisas, Duo?

- Ele me batia enquanto gritava que aquilo era pecado porque...despertava o desejo dos outros e que a luxúria era a destruição do homem. – Afundei o rosto em seu pescoço. – E em umas das vezes ele...me bateu dizendo que deixaria meu corpo marcado para que ninguém me desejasse, mas...ele não conseguiu.

- Como assim?

- Ele...tentava me marcar, Heero...mas nunca conseguiu...as marcas...sumiam...Mas ele sempre tentava, procurava meus erros, tudo para me bater e me ferir...nos últimos tempos tudo estava mais difícil, tudo que eu fazia era motivo para ele...me desnudar e me bater...até que um dia ele... – Hesitei e resolvi ocultar certa parte da história. – Até que eu resolvi fugir.

- Cristo! Isso é contra lei! Eu vou prendê-lo e...

- Não. – Sussurrei. – Apesar de tudo isso foi graças a ele que não morri de fome. Meus pais quase não tinham o bastante para si próprios então tio Maxwell me acolheu no Seminário, onde eu tinha comidae um teto...eu...devo isso a ele.

- Tio Maxwell?

- Sim...Padre Maxwell é irmão do meu pai. – Me afastei do abraço e mirei aqueles orbes azuis. – Eu não quero que meu pai tenha mais esse desgosto...eu prefiro que meu tio...fique livre.

- Entendo, mas, Duo...por que então você não tem marcas? Ele...tratava de você depois?

- Não, Heero...havia um garoto... – Sorri. – O nome dele era Solo...ele cuidava de mim. – Deixei as lembranças de meu amigo invadirem minha mente. – Ele sumiu um pouco antes de eu fugir...acho que Padre Maxwell também tentava...tocar nele.

Solo...era a única coisa boa daquele Seminário. Não que eu estivesse sendo ingrato, mas a vida lá não era a melhor possível, mas jamais me queixei. Os castigos, as regras rígidas...era tudo muito difícil pra mim. Eu estava lá apenas por meus pais. E também por Solo.

Ele foi meu único amigo.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Definitivamente eu era um crápula. Um maldito desgraçado que conseguia desejar uma criança. Deveriam me prender e me amarrar por isso.

Duo havia sofrido tanto...sem que eu permitisse uma sensação estranha se apossou do meu peito, junto com uma necessidade incontrolável de protegê-lo.

- Que bom que você tinha um amigo, Duo. – Eu disse de forma controlada, mas queimando de...ciúmes?

Balancei a cabeça...era inconcebível que eu estivesse sentindo ciúmes do amigo de Duo! Mas...esse tal de Solo podia ver o americano nu quando cuidava dele...Cristo! Alguém tinha que fazer aqueles pensamentos sumirem!

E eu deveria bater minha cabeça contra a parede diversas vezes.

- Muito obrigado por me ouvir, Heero. – Ele sorriu de forma encantadora e eu me perdi naquele sorriso.

- Eu...eu....eu... – Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. – Vou tomar banho...fique à vontade.

Assim que entrei no banheiro me encostei à porta e fiz a descoberta mais apavorante de toda a minha vida.

Amor a primeira vista realmente existia.

Continua...

* * *

Hey, pessoas.../Arsinoe enxugando as lágrimas/ 

Muito, mas MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO pelas reviews! Fico muitíssimo feliz ao ver que vcs estão gostando do que eu estou escrevendo!

E graças a esses reviews resolvi publicar logo o segundo cap! Mas o próximo pode demorar um poukinho mais...mas vou me esforçar!

E a Bulma-chan, se não me engano, perguntou sobre como o Heero sabia que o Duo era americano, bem...falha minha...eu deveria ter deixado claro que a fic se passa nos Eua....logo o Heero iria concluir a nacionalidade do Duo...gente...foi mal mesmo...mas realmente eu não achei algo relevante a se colocar na fic...mas como perguntaram...eis a resposta! Vou tentar ficar mais atenta! .

Quanto a esse cap...eu o adorei...espero que vcs também!

Talvez eu esteja pedindo demais...mas...reviews saum super bem vindas!!!!

Bjoks!

Arsinoe


	3. CAP III

Assim que entrei no banheiro me encostei à porta e fiz a descoberta mais apavorante de toda a minha vida.

Amor a primeira vista realmente existia.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

As lembranças ainda ficaram rondando minha mente, fazendo algumas lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Eu sentia saudades de Solo.

Mas...agora havia Heero. Por algum motivo estranho eu achava que o japonês iria suprir a falta que eu sentia de Solo. Bem...eu esperava que sim.

Como ele havia dito que eu poderia ficar a vontade, caminhei até a cozinha, com o intuito de preparar algo para comermos...bem, se Heero havia me dado a chance de ficar em sua casa eu deveria ao menos provar que sabia cozinhar!

Felizmente eu gastava algumas horas por dia tentando cozinhar no Seminário...claro que Padre Maxwell dizia que não era necessário, mas pelo menos eu ocupava meu tempo.

Literalmente arregacei as mangas e me pus a vasculhar todos os armários e a dispensa.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Nem a água fria me acalmava, eu estava realmente apavorado.

Eu não podia estar apaixonado, era...irracional pensar assim. Eu havia conhecido Duo há menos de 24 horas não podia simplesmente estar sentindo amor por ele! Talvez apenas uma vontade de protegê-lo...nada mais!

Eu não conseguiria enganar nem mesmo um doente mental.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Afundei a cabeça na água, tentando clarear meus pensamentos. Se eu estava descontrolado com Duo há apenas alguns minutos em minha casa, como seria conviver com ele? Vê-lo todos os dias desfilando aquela beleza absurda diante dos meus olhos?

Eu iria enlouquecer.

Fiquei muito tempo dentro da banheira tentando entender aquela confusão de sentimentos que estava presente dentro de mim. Sem sucesso.

Eu nunca havia me deixado envolver, nem mesmo quando mais jovem. Eu procurava apenas prazer, nada a mais, mas naquele instante eu me encontrava apaixonado por um homem...um garoto que ainda por cima era seminarista.

Talvez eu devesse me afogar.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Estranho...havia mais de uma hora que Heero havia entrado para se banhar. Será que havia acontecido algo?

- Duo? – Dei um pulo quando a voz grave alcançou meus ouvidos.

Me virei, encontrando o japonês já vestido, mas com os cabelos ainda molhados. Céus! Ele estava lindo! Corei com meu pensamento e sorri, tentando disfarçar meu constrangimento.

Mais tarde deveria pagar uma penitência por pecar...ainda que em pensamento.

- Eu...mexi nos seus armários e preparei algo, tudo bem? – Ele assentiu e caminhou até a panela que eu havia colocado sobre a mesa.

- O cheiro está uma delícia, o sabor deve ser melhor ainda! – Senti meu rosto esquentar diante do comentário. Realmente me deixava feliz ao saber que eu agradara.

- Não havia carne em lugar nenhum, então eu...

- Carne tem que ser encomendada, Duo, senão estraga. – Eu assenti, completamente constrangido. – Quando você quiser me avise que eu trago da cidade, sim? Mas... – Ele se se sentou à mesa já arrumada. – Vamos comer, certo?

- Claro! – Eu sorri alegremente e o servi.

Comemos em um silêncio agradável.

Eu fiquei atento às reações de Heero. Aparentemente ele havia gostado do que eu preparara e isso me deixou realmente satisfeito.

- Então, Heero... – Coloquei os talheres de lado. – Por que não me mostrou o que havia atrás daquela porta? – Perguntei curioso.

- Bem... – Ele terminou sua refeição e me olhou nos olhos. – É o meu escritório, lá tem coisas bem...delicadas...

- Não se preocupe que eu vou me manter longe de lá. – Murmurei abaixando minha cabeça.

- Hey. – Ele tocou meu queixo. – Tudo bem, apenas tome cuidado, as únicas lembranças que tenho da minha mãe estão naquela sala. – Vi uma sombra cruzar seus olhos, mas logo desapareceu. – Agora eu preciso ir a cidade ver como andam as coisas, acho que... – Ele pareceu pensativo. – Você vem comigo, certo? Preciso encomendar roupas para você, as minhas estão muito grandes. – Fitei as mangas da blusa que cobriam minhas mãos e tive vontade rir.

- Não, senhor Yuy! – Neguei veementemente com a cabeça. – Eu não tenho como pagar...tenho que achar um emprego primeiro...eu vou lavar a roupa com a qual eu vim e depois...

- Calado, Duo! – Arregalei meus olhos, mas percebi que um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. – Enquanto você estiver aqui vai fazer o que eu mandar e quero que vá comigo encomendar roupas, agora! – Tive que sorrir e assenti.

- Se você está mandando... – Dei de ombros e comecei a arrumar a mesa, empilhando a louça para lavar.

- Deixe essas coisas aí, Duo...vamos logo. – Ele puxou minha mão e eu me deixei conduzir.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Duo se deixava conduzir completamente. Era...fascinante perceber toda aquela confiança que ele depositava em mim...quem sabe eu deveria me aproveitar disso...

Heero mau! Muito mau!

Mirei o cavalo e suspirei. Definitivamente seria bem...perturbador ter Duo sentado bem na minha frente, entre minhas pernas.

Mau garoto! Mau garoto!

Ele olhava tudo ao redor como uma criança. Era realmente adorável. Como poderiam existir pessoas tão inocentes como ele?

- Duo, eu vou te deixar no alfaiate e você pode escolher o que quiser, certo? – Ele negou com a cabeça e ia começar a falar quando eu o cortei. – Não estou perguntando se você quer, estou lhe informando que as coisas vão ser assim. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim, Heero? – Ele virou o rosto, deixando seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus.

- Eu não tenho ninguém, Duo. – Confessei. – Apesar do pouco tempo, você é o que mais se aproxima de um amigo para mim. – Ele sorriu. – Eu quero lhe ajudar.

- Mas...quando eu arrumar um trabalho faço questão de pagar tudo! – Ele disse de forma determinada.

- Certo, certo! – Assenti e descemos do cavalo.

Entramos em uma pequena loja, e notei o olhar curioso do belo americano vasculhando todo o lugar. Era fascinante observá-lo.

- Senhor Charlie. – Chamei o alfaiate e ele veio sorrindo.

Era um senhor de idade já, muito simpático. Impressionante como seus olhos continuavam aguçados apesar de sua idade avançada.

- Menino Heero! – Ele se aproximou e trocamos um forte aperto de mão. – Como você está? Vejo que está mais forte. – Com uma fita métrica começou a tirar minhas medidas.

Em um canto um pouco afastado Duo ria da situação. Americano baka!

- Bem, senhor Charlie, hoje quero encomendar roupas para aquele rapazinho ali, tudo bem? – Ele se afastou, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

- Oh sim! Que belo rapaz! – Duo se aproximou e apertou sua mão, sorrindo de forma genuína.

- Tudo bem com o senhor?

- Claro, meu jovem! Mas...venha vamos tirar suas medidas e escolher alguns modelos que combinem com seu porte físico! – Ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Duo. – E você, menino Heero? Não quer nada?

- Não, senhor Charlie. Quero apenas que o senhor vista muito bem esse rapaz! Quantas roupas achar necessário! De todos os tipos! – O sorriso dele aumentou. – Preciso ir à sede da polícia, logo volto para acertarmos tudo.

Duo me lançou um sorriso e antes que eu pudesse piscar ele me abraçava fortemente.

- Obrigado, Heero, muito obrigado mesmo! – Senti seu hálito em meu pescoço e estremeci.

- Tudo bem, Duo. – Acariciei sua trança. – Prometa que não vai me fazer desfeita e que vai comprar tudo o que desejar.

- Prometo! – Ele se afastou. – Tome cuidado! – Rápido como veio ele se virou e voltou para o lado de Charlie, já perguntando sobre sua família.

Ele realmente era encantador.

Mas a idéia de tirar suas roupas e possui-lo sobre a grande mesa que havia ali assaltou minha mente.

Heero mau! Muito mau mesmo!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Como Heero podia ser tão bom comigo? Havia me dado um teto, comida, roupas e praticamente não havia pedido nada em troca.

Passei, o que me pareceram, horas com o senhor Charlie. Por ele descobri o porquê de Heero ser tão fechado e sorrir tão pouco.

Ele havia matado o pai.

Não haviam detalhes, apenas isso. Heero havia matado o pai e por isso havia se mudado para a cidade onde estávamos. Aparentemente onde ele morava antes, a repercussão do fato não foi muito boa. Apenas algumas pessoas mais velhas conheciam essa história, e o senhor Charlie estava entre elas.

Senti meu peito se apertar, mas estranhamente não senti medo. Tinha certeza que o japonês tinha um motivo para ter feito isso.

Tentei esquecer essa história e passei o resto do tempo em uma conversa agradável com aquele senhor tão simpático, mas...estava com vontade de ver Heero logo.

Aqueles sentimentos que me invadiam quando eu não estava perto dele eram tão estranhos...eu sentia uma necessidade de sua presença e ouvir sua voz profunda.

- Hey! – Heero apareceu, aparentando extremo cansaço.

- Oi! – Sorri para ele.

- Charlie, apenas anote tudo e depois mande lá para casa, certo? – Vi o senhor assentir. – Quando as roupas ficam prontas?

- Amanhã de tarde talvez já tenham algumas peças prontas, mas o resto vou entregando de pouco em pouco, tudo bem assim?

- Claro. – Ele estendeu a mão. – Vamos, Duo.

Eu aceitei prontamente sua mão e me despedi do senhor Charlie.

Heero estava realmente cansado, eu podia notar pelos traços em seu rosto, pela sua respiração mais lenta e principalmente por seu olhar baixo.

- Vamos direto para sua casa? – Perguntei quando saímos da pequena loja e só então reparei que já era noite. – Droga! Eu queria preparar algo pára o jantar, mas já está tarde então...

- Tudo bem, Duo, ainda tem o que comemos mais cedo. – Ele esboçou um sorriso e montou no cavalo, me ajudando a subir.

Não dissemos mais nada até chegarmos em sua casa e aquele silêncio estava me incomodando um pouco. O que estava acontecendo?

Após comermos e tomarmos um banho, Heero pediu para que me sentasse perto da lareira com ele. Eu apenas assenti e tomei meu lugar ao seu lado, abraçando meus joelhos enquanto via o fogo crepitar.

- Duo, hoje lá na sede... – Eu me virei para ele, sorrindo. – Uma pessoa foi me procurar. – O olhei de forma interrogativa.

- Sim?

- Ele se chamava...Padre Maxwell.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Apesar do fogo da lareira ser a única luz que tínhamos, eu pude notar claramente quando seu rosto praticamente perdeu a cor.

- Heero, eu...o que...ele... – Ele afundou o rosto nos joelhos e percebi que ele tremia.

- Ele queria saber se você havia vindo nessa direção...parece que seus pais conversaram com ele, então alguém da sua aldeia o trouxe. – Me aproximei mais dele. – Ele...queria te levar para casa.

- Não! – Ele gritou, se afastando. – Eu...não...o que você disse?

- Que... – Respirei fundo. – Que eu não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando. – Ele suspirou, visivelmente aliviado. – Mas...ele ainda está na cidade.

- Obrigado, Heero! – Notei sua aproximação e abri meus braços, recebendo-o. – Mentir é horrível e você mentiu para me proteger...muito obrigado! Nem sei como agradecer!

Eu tive que sorrir. Se Duo realmente soubesse o porquê que eu menti com certeza não estaria tão grato. Claro que eu queria protegê-lo também, mas...o real motivo era que, simplesmente, não queria vê-lo indo embora.

Mas eu não podia dizer isso.

Deixei meus dedos passearem por sua trança, enquanto sentia sua respiração se regularizar. Meu coração batia de forma apressada, querendo pular do meu peito. Acho que...realmente eu o amava.

- Duo. – Chamei suavemente. – Por que...você tem tanto medo de voltar? Por causa das surras?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Não, não, não! Quando tudo parecia bem aquele assunto voltava para me atormentar! Deus que me perdoasse, mas por que Padre Maxwell não queimava no inferno e me deixava em paz?

- Heero, eu...prefiro não falar sobre isso. – Me afastei de seu abraço e meu corpo protestou, não querendo quebrar o contato.

- Tudo bem. – Ele assentiu e deitou de costas no chão. – Mas...se você quiser falar eu estou aqui.

- Você não acreditaria. – Murmurei, me deitando ao seu lado. – Nem meus pais acreditaram. – Me virei de costas para Heero, abraçando meu próprio corpo.

- Eu nunca vou duvidar de você, Duo. – Senti seu hálito em minha orelha e estremeci. – Eu acreditarei em tudo que você me disser. – Senti sua mão procurar a minha e me virei, encarando seus orbes azuis.

- Há dois dias... – Comecei. – Eu estava no Seminário com alguns garotos, apenas conversando sabe? Estávamos no intervalo de nossos afazeres, então Padre Maxwell apareceu e me chamou, dizendo que queria conversar comigo. – Respirei fundo. – Eu fui com ele, já esperando mais uma surra.

- Duo... – Pousei um dedo em seus lábios.

- Entramos então em seu quarto. Ele se sentou e indicou que eu ficasse em sua frente...eu obedeci e ele mandou que eu me...despisse. – Vi Heero arregalar os olhos. – Eu fiz o que ele me ordenava e esperei pela surra, mas ele ficou apenas sentado...me observando.

- Não precisa... – Eu o calei mais uma vez.

- Eu fiquei confuso, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar senti as mãos dele em minhas coxas, então seus dedos subiram tocando meu corpo...eu sentia uma sensação estranha...bem parecida com...nojo ou asco. – Heero tocou meu rosto e eu me permiti sorrir com aquele carinho. – Eu não sei como essas coisas funcionam, mas...eu percebi que ele talvez estivesse me desejando...me afastei e tentei me vestir, mas ele me jogou em sua cama, ordenando que eu ficasse calado...eu apenas assenti, tremendo de medo. – Fechei meus olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de rolarem. – Então ele disse que aquele era o pagamento por ter me sustentado por tantos anos...Padre Maxwell disse que eu teria que...me dar para ele caso quisesse continuar no Seminário...se eu não quisesse morrer de fome.

- Desgraçado!

- Eu pensei em meu pai e em minha mãe e...cedi... – Vi Heero cerrar os dentes. – Mas quando senti os lábios dele em minha pele...eu...fugi. O empurrei, peguei minhas roupas e corri para casa. Contei para os meus pais, mas eles não acreditaram em mim. – Procurei uma mão de Heero e apertei contra a minha. – Eu não entendo...por que Padre Maxwell fez isso, Heero? E aquele homem também...por que eles tentaram me tocar? Eu aprendi que essas coisas eram erradas, que corrompiam o homem e que também...podiam ser dolorosas embora eu não...saiba como são. – Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Duo. – Ele se sentou, me fazendo sentar em sua frente. – Eles tentaram te tocar porque são uns malditos desgraçados. – Arregalei meus olhos. – Mas...você tem que entender que tem pessoas que se tocam por desejo, mas...existem também as que se procuram para...fazerem amor entende?

- Eu...não entendo! – Confessei, notando que as maçãs de seu rosto estavam coradas.

- Desejo não é uma coisa ruim, Duo... – Ele tocou meu rosto. – As pessoas que se amam também se desejam e se tocam para mostrar isso, entende? Esse...ato...proporciona prazer.

- Como? Padre Maxwell me dizia que era...doloroso. – Abaixei a cabeça, completamente constrangido.

- Ele mentiu. Quando duas pessoas que se amam se tocam elas buscam completude, querem compartilhar aquele prazer...isso não é errado. É um ato de amor.

- Então eu só posso tocar a pessoa que eu amar?

- Sim, Duo, mas existem pessoas que buscam somente o prazer. – Ele suspirou. – Mas se você não for seguir uma vida religiosa, logo vai encontrar uma garota, ou garoto, que vai te amar e você vai amar de volta e então...vocês vão se tocar e isso não vai ser errado, entende? – Vi uma sombra cruzar seus olhos, mas logo desapareceu.

- Entendo...então...por que eu deixo você me tocar? Por que não sinto medo ou nojo quando você me abraça? Eu...amo você?

Continua...

* * *

Oi, gente!!!!!!! 

Primeiramente **MUITO OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS**! Fico feliz que estejam gostando da história!

E espero que esse cap tenha agradado! E comentem, please!!!!!! Cs sabem...quanto mais comentários, mais rápido vem a atualização!

Bjussssss!

Arsinoe!


	4. CAP IV

- Entendo...então...por que eu deixo você me tocar? Por que não sinto medo ou nojo quando você me abraça? Eu...amo você?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Cristo! Como eu queria que aquilo não fosse uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação!

Olhei seus olhos e vislumbrei toda a sua inocência. Realmente seria um pecado corrompê-lo.

- Duo... – Respirei fundo. – Você apenas confia em mim...quando a gente ama alguém, um abraço é sempre mais que um abraço...nós queremos beijar essa pessoa, estar sempre perto... – Sorri, tentando não parecer triste.

- Então é errado eu te abraçar?

- Não, Duo, porque você não tem maldade...mas quando você amar alguém o abraço vai ser diferente...seu coração vai disparar e você vai sentir vontade de nunca mais sair dos braços dessa pessoa.

- Acho que entendo um pouco. – Ele sorriu. – Obrigado por me explicar, Heero! Por que eu...bem...não pretendo me tornar padre...eu quero conhecer esse sentimento que você falou...eu quero...amar alguém um dia dessa forma. – Senti uma tristeza me invadir. – É bom amar, Heero? – Notei seu olhar curioso e sorri.

- Sim...é uma sensação maravilhosa, mesmo quando essa pessoa não te ama de volta. Ainda sim é muito bom observar quem se ama, admirar seu sorriso... – Me perdi em pensamentos e me calei.

- Então eu também quero amar!

- Certo, certo...mas agora seria bom você dormir, você pode amar amanhã! – Ele gargalhou e eu me levantei, caminhando até meu quarto, voltando em seguida com alguns cobertores e lençóis.

- Me leva a cidade amanhã?

- Por que? – Indaguei, curioso.

- O senhor Charlie me deu um emprego! Me chamou para trabalhar com ele! – Sorri com toda aquela alegria e assenti.

- Isso é ótimo, Duo! Quando eu tiver indo para a sede você vai comigo!

Juntos fizemos uma cama improvisada, bem perto da lareira. Tudo indicava que a noite seria bem fria.

- Heero, você ama alguém? – Me assustei com a pergunta.

- Eu...não sei... – Respondi de forma vaga.

- Hum...então você acha que essa pessoa ficaria triste se você dormisse aqui do meu lado? – Arregalei os olhos. – Essa sala é muito grande e está muito frio... – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Eu gosto de ficar perto de você.

- Eu...eu...

- Desculpe...não deveria ter pedido isso. – Ele deitou e se cobriu me dando as costas.

O observei durante alguns minutos e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas em seguida, o abraçando por trás. Alguns movimentos incômodos depois, eu estava deitado de costas, com Duo abraçando minha cintura e com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito.

- Obrigado por ficar, Heero. – Ele sussurrou. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Duo. – Depositei um beijo em sua testa. – Meu Duo... – Murmurei baixinho.

Realmente eu estava me complicando, não deveria me deixar envolver daquela forma. Merda! Eu queria sentir apenas desejo por ele, mas não conseguia! Duo havia me conquistado de uma forma tão completa que quando Padre Maxwell apareceu dizendo que iria levá-lo tive ímpetos de matá-lo!

Droga! Eu não queria ficar longe daquele americano baka!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Acordei com aquela sensação maravilhosa de proteção. Claro...era Heero! Eu sabia que aquele japonês sempre iria me proteger.

Realmente era como um irmão.

Me esgueirei dos braços que estavam em volta de mim e me levantei. Mais que rapidamente preparei o café da manhã e um banho quente para Heero.

Entranho...eu gostava de cuidar dele.

Voltei para a sala, me sentando perto dele. Quando acordado Heero conseguia amedrontar qualquer um com seu olhar quase assassino, mas dormindo parecia um menininho. Adorável.

Me peguei observando-o, mas era realmente impossível não olhá-lo. Heero era o tipo de pessoa que sobressaía em qualquer lugar. Alto, pele bronzeada, um rosto perfeito, olhos de um azul que eu nunca vira igual e também havia aquela boca. Como não reparar nele?

Senti meu rosto esquentar e tentei desviar meus pensamentos. Não era certo ficar observando-o, ele me via como um irmão...e bem, eu o via assim também.

Então da onde surgiam aqueles pensamentos estranhos? E por que aquela boca me atraía tanto? Eu sentia vontade me tocá-la, mordê-la ou quem sabe beijá-la. Arregalei meus olhos quando a idéia cruzou minha mente. Desde quando eu pensava em beijar alguém? Eu nem ao menos sabia como fazer isso e Heero, bem, ele deveria ter beijado muitas.

Definitivamente a imagem de Heero beijando outra pessoa não me agradou, mas obviamente empurrei isso para o fundo da minha mente. Desde que o conheci as idéias mais absurdas cruzavam minha cabeça. E aquilo deveria parar.

Mas, droga! Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos daquela boca...Cristo! Aquilo ainda seria minha perdição! Depois teria que rezar algumas dúzias de Pai Nosso e Ave Maria para me redimir por aqueles pensamentos confusos.

Me rendendo a vontade de tocar aqueles lábios entreabertos, pousei meus dedos sobre eles suavemente. Já estava pecando em pensamentos mesmo...que mal teria tocá-los?

Aparentemente eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Em um movimento extremamente rápido Heero me prendeu sob seu corpo. Seus dedos foram fechados em meus pulsos e seus joelhos mantinham minhas pernas presas. Arregalei meus olhos e abri a boca, mas não consegui emitir nenhum som. Estava apavorado, a imagem do Heero que assassinou o próprio pai invadiu minha mente.

Ele piscou, confuso e então pareceu que algo estalou em sua mente.

- Duo... – Ele sussurrou para em seguida soltar meus pulsos e deixar seu corpo cair sobre o meu.

Ele afundou o rosto em meu pescoço, enquanto acariciava meus pulsos um pouco doloridos. Toda aquela proximidade me deixou arrepiado e por algum motivo desconhecido o abracei, deixando meus dedos acariciarem suas costas.

- Heero... – Chamei suavemente.

- Oh, Duo...me perdoe! – Senti o hálito quente em meu pescoço e suspirei. – Eu lhe machuquei...me perdoe, por favor. – A voz estava sufocada e senti algo molhado em minha pele.

Assustado, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e notei seus olhos vermelhos. Cristo! Ele estava chorando! Sorri de forma calma e sequei suas lágrimas carinhosamente.

- Está tudo bem. – Assegurei, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu... – Ele voltou e apoiar a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. – Eu deveria saber que era você, mas...por favor, Duo, não me toque enquanto eu estiver dormindo, é realmente perigoso.

- Eu entendo.

- Eu passei muito tempo com alguns pesadelos e me tornei um pouco...arisco. – Eu apenas assenti. – Mas...me desculpe, Duo, por favor, eu machuquei você. – Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e pegou um dos meus pulsos, levando aos lábios e beijando delicadamente.

Eu suspirei, deliciado com aquele contato. Sem que eu percebesse meu coração disparou, ao mesmo tempo em que borboletas invadiam meu estômago.

Borboletas? Da onde aquilo tinha surgido?

- Heero. – Me remexi, desconfortável quando notei que uma parte de meu corpo estava ficando...diferente. – Eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – Ele assentiu e sentou. Eu fiz o mesmo, pousando uma almofada em meu colo.

Eu não sabia do que aquela sensação se tratava, mas tinha a leve impressão que não deveria deixar Heero me ver...daquele jeito. Meu rosto esquentou e eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Pode perguntar o que quiser, Duo. – Ele segurou minhas mãos, acariciando meus pulsos.

- Esses pesadelos...eles tem a ver com a morte de seu pai?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Eu gelei. Sem exagero algum. Senti todo o meu sangue fugir das minhas veias. Como ele sabia sobre a morte do desgraçado do meu pai?

- Duo, eu... – Procurei as palavras certas, mas não consegui.

- O senhor Charlie me contou. – Ele sussurrou como se estivesse com medo.

- Ah. – Respirei fundo. – Então você sabe que...eu o matei?

- Sei. – Eu apertei suas mãos entre as minhas.

- Eu vou entender se você não quiser ficar aqui comigo depois disso. – Larguei suas mãos. – Eu posso alugar algum lugar para você, eu não me importo, mas...

- Não! – Ele ergueu o rosto, me encarando. – Eu não quero sair de perto de você! – Arregalei meus olhos. – Eu senti um pouco de medo sim, mas...já passou. – Ele sorriu. – Eu não acredito que você seja uma má pessoa, deve ter tido seus motivos.

Ele poderia ser mais perfeito?

- O que aconteceu foi que... – Ele pousou os dedos sobre meus lábios.

- Não precisa me contar se não quiser, quando você estiver preparado para tocar no assunto, eu vou estar aqui para lhe ouvir.

- Mas se você vai morar comigo tem o direito de...

- Não tenho direito nenhum. – Ele retrucou. – É uma prova da minha confiança por você, Heero, eu não preciso saber de nada agora, sei que deve ser difícil.

Eu sorri. Como há muito tempo não sorria. Não um sorriso forçado ou um meio sorriso. Apenas...um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigado, Duo. – O abracei, deixando minha cabeça descansar em seu ombro.

Deixei meus braços circularem sua cintura, o trazendo para mais perto. Ele tinha o dom de me acalmar. E de me fazer sorrir.

- Oh, droga! – Ele se afastou do abraço rapidamente. – Eu tinha deixado a água quente para você tomar banho! Agora já deve estar fria. – Ele pareceu desolado e eu acariciei seu rosto.

- Não há problema. – Assegurei.

- Se você diz... – Ele deu de ombros levantando e começando a dobrar os lençóis. Eu sorri e caminhei até o banheiro.

Tinha muito em que pensar.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Eu realmente não tinha medo dele...simplesmente não conseguia imaginar Heero como uma má pessoa, apesar do que fez.

Heero era tão...Heero.

Nos meses que se seguiram só conseguia reforçar ainda mais esse meu pensamento. Heero era...perfeito. No mais completo sentido da palavra.

Ele estava lá no meu primeiro dia de trabalho, estava lá quando precisei me esconder do Padre Maxwell...e também estava comigo quando perdi meu emprego. Ele _sempre_ estava do meu lado.

E isso começou a mexer com algo dentro de mim.

Seus sorrisos eram apenas para mim, isso eu pude perceber logo nos primeiros dias. Suas gentilezas e brincadeiras também. Ele me fazia sentir...especial. Claro que isso não era problema...o problema era que eu o achava especial também, mas de uma forma...distorcida, eu diria.

Ter vontade de beijar um homem...não podia ser normal!

Li muitos dos livros que haviam em sua biblioteca e a partir do que consegui absorver, eu estava começando a achar que o amava.

Não que isso fosse certo ou moralmente ético. Mas...eu sentia isso dentro de mim, um sentimento que me engolia de dentro para fora...era tão estranho!

Como eu conseguiria encará-lo depois que admitisse aquilo para mim mesmo?

Eu estava apavorado!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

- Duo? – Chamei meu companheiro "de casa" assim que entrei em meu lar.

Sentia uma necessidade enorme de olhar aqueles olhos violetas.

Aquilo havia se tornado um vício...não diria um vício, mas um hábito. Claro que não era algo muito saudável encarar aqueles olhos e não poder tocar no dono deles. Mas sempre fui uma pessoa conformada.

Não podia tocar...mas podia olhar.

Estávamos há três meses morando juntos...Duo até tentou trabalhar, mas poucos dias depois foi demitido...aparentemente o bondoso senhor Charlie não gostou de ver seu espaço de trabalho ser invadido constantemente por menininhas afoitas, que só queriam ver o americano.

Charlie sempre foi gentil, mas jamais foi cego.

Nossa rotina era algo confortável...eu trabalhava, raramente passando algumas noites fora atrás de algum bandido, e Duo ficava em casa...apenas _existindo_. Era muito mais que o suficiente.

Claro que havia o agravante que só o fato dele existir era o suficiente para me fazer feliz.

Sim...eu o amava.

Claro que me mantinha calado, afinal Duo era um garoto apenas, um ex-seminarista, que mantinha idéias um pouco "fechadas" em sua mente.

Mas estranhamente algo havia mudado. Não algo estrondoso, apenas algo estava levemente diferente. E eu queria saber o que havia de diferente. Talvez...

Duo não olhava como antes.

Claro que ele me olhava...mas não havia mais aquele leve brilho inocente e perdido, havia _algo_ muito diferente. Cristo! Duo havia não era mais o menino de antes...ele havia simplesmente crescido!

Óbvio que não se cresce de uma hora para outra, mas o brilho em seus olhos me dizia algo que eu não sabia identificar. Algo novo...meio confuso, mas ainda sim intenso.

Ele não era mais um menino.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

- Aqui! – Saí correndo da biblioteca quando ouvi aquela voz grave.

- Pensei que tivesse saído. – Ele sorriu e caminhou até mim.

Estremeci como das outras vezes, mas não consegui disfarçar. Abaixei a cabeça e mirei meus joelhos...e percebi que tremiam.

- Eu...eu...estava lendo no seu escritório. – Segurei a ponta da minha trança, enrolando em meu dedo. – Algum...problema?

- Claro que não, americano baka! – Eu me permiti sorrir. Heero só me chamava assim quando estava de muito bom humor.

E sim, eu sei que ser chamado de "americano idiota" não parecia ser algo agradável, mas o sorriso estampado no rosto daquele japonês valia por qualquer insulto.

- Ah... – Suspirei. – Você deve estar com fome, eu vou... – Ele pousou a mão em meu ombro.

- Você não precisa agir como uma dona de casa, Duo. – Corei, mas afastei sua mão.

- E o que eu sou, Heero? – O mirei, magoado. – Eu nem consigo um trabalho... – Segurei as lágrimas.

Eu não estava ali sem trabalho por escolha própria...eu queria realmente trabalhar, mas os incidentes com as meninas histéricas no ateliê do senhor Charlie se espalharam pela cidade e ninguém gostava da idéia de ter um jovem que atraísse confusão...claro que haviam estabelecimentos que me queriam...mas Heero jamais permitiu. "Não são lugares decentes" Dizia.

Eu tinha apenas uma vaga noção que tipo de lugares eram.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Duo. – Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Mas eu queria te pagar por...

- Você paga...todos os dias aqui. – Eu o mirei confuso. – Com sua presença, seu sorriso e sua preocupação. – Não consegui conter as lágrimas, mas sorri.

- Obrigado, Heero.

- Duo, nós podemos conversar depois do jantar? – Eu pisquei, confuso, mas assenti. – Há algo que quero lhe perguntar.

- Claro. – Sorri de forma mais ampla e me afastei, caminhando até a cozinha, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Aquelas palavras...acho que finalmente eu havia admitido que o amava.

Cristo! E agora? E agora? E agora?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Duo realmente estava bem nervoso e algo me dizia que eu tinha alguma coisa a ver com seu comportamento.

Talvez fosse a história do meu pai.

Suspirei dentro da banheira e decidi que contaria-lhe a verdade. Toda ela.

O jantar transcorreu em um silêncio palpável e eu me sentia muito mal...eu realmente gostava e precisava ouvir a voz doce e a risada alegre dele. Mas Duo havia guardado suas palavras naquela noite e me oferecia somente seu silêncio.

Era assustador.

Ignorei aquele momento horroroso e terminei minha refeição, me sentando em frente à lareira em seguida, esperando que ele me acompanhasse, mas Duo apenas permaneceu de pé, parecendo incerto sobre o que fazer.

- Senta aqui, baka! – Brinquei e ele esboçou um sorriso, sentando ao meu lado.

- Então...o que você queria me perguntar? – Ele me sorriu, mas não era o sorriso de sempre...havia um pouco de medo.

- Hum...deita vem. – Bati em minha coxa e ele pareceu indeciso. – O que há, Duo? Sempre ficamos assim. – O mirei, tentando não parecer chocado ou magoado. E falhei miseravelmente.

- É que...eu...eu... – Coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, eu esperava que isso acontecesse. – Passei a mãos pelos meus cabelos.

- O que? – Ele me olhou como eu tivesse ganho mais um olho no meio do rosto.

- A história sobre a morte do meu pai. – Respondi pacientemente.

- Mas não é isso...quer dizer...não nada que... – Balancei a cabeça.

- Fique calado, Duo. – Disse de forma suave. – Se não é isso, o que há? Por que você está tão estranho? Me olhando dessa forma tão diferente? Como se – Toquei seu rosto delicadamente. – É você quem quer me perguntar algo?

- Heero, – Ele cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Como sabemos que amamos alguém?

Cristo!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Ele arregalou os olhos e eu me arrependi da pergunta. Não estava nos meus planos entrar naquele assunto...mas ele estava tão perto, com aquela mão quente em meu rosto...e me olhava de uma forma tão fascinante.

Pro inferno!

Eu ia ter que me confessar e rezar muitas e muitas dúzias de Pai Nosso e Ave Maria.

- Duo, você...acha que ama alguém, é isso? – Registrei vagamente uma pequena pontada de dor em sua voz, mas logo desapareceu.

- Eu não sei...eu apenas penso nessa pessoa sempre...quero estar junto, abraçar..e até mesmo... – Abaixei o rosto, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. – Beijá-la.

- Deus, Duo...eu... – Não tive coragem de olhá-lo, temendo que descobrisse que me referia a ele. – Eu não sei como...apenas...fale com essa pessoa...diga que a ama.

- Mas eu não sei se amo! Eu quero saber como posso descobrir isso! – Sua mão forçou meu queixo, fazendo-me olhá-lo.

- Lembra-se que eu te disse que quando você amasse alguém um abraço ia ser mais que um abraço? Que você iria querer ficar sempre junto e beijar essa pessoa? – Eu assenti. – Você acabou de me dizer que sente essas coisas...então apenas fale para essa garota que você a ama. – Ele suspirou longamente. – Ninguém teria coragem de te rejeitar.

- Não é uma garota. – Murmurei. – É um garoto...um homem.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Deus que me ajudasse a não matar o homem por quem Duo havia se apaixonado!

Quem poderia ser? Bem...o americano não trabalhava, mas havia feito diversas amizades na cidade, tanto que às vezes passava horas conversando com algum rapaz ou alguma menina.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Meu coração foi duramente pisado, esmagado e dilacerado...que dramático...mais dramático ainda porque era a verdade. Eu não queria admitir naquele momento, mas eu o havia perdido.

_Eu havia perdido Duo_.

Fosse para um rapaz ou para uma moça...ele nunca iria me amar como eu o amava. Realmente eu era um idiota, Duo me via como um irmão.

Então eu deveria agir como um.

- Duo. – O puxei para perto, abraçando-o. – Não importa que seja um rapaz, o que importa é que você o ama e deve falar isso para ele.

- E se...ele me rejeitar...ele pode não gostar de rapazes e também...

- Arrisque. – Sussurrei o abraçando mais forte. – Se ele não corresponder seu sentimento você pode...

- Eu não quero pensar nisso! – Ele praticamente gritou, afundando o rosto em meu pescoço. – Eu quero...que ele me ame também...quero ser feliz ao lado dele.

Cristo! O mundo era uma grande merda mesmo.

- Fique calmo, sim? – Afaguei suas costas. – Se ele não te quiser eu ainda vou estar aqui para te ajudar a se reerguer.

- Promete? Promete que o que quer que aconteça você vai estar aqui? – Ele se afastou e olhou em meus olhos.

Era aquela a hora. Eu deveria dizer que não poderia prometer porque eu o amava com todas as malditas forças que eu tinha. Mas...eu jamais comprometeria sua felicidade.

- Prometo, Duo. – Sussurrei, fechando meus olhos firmemente.

Dor. Dor. Dor. Era só o que eu sentia. Aquela mesma dor que eu havia sentido há sete anos atrás...eu estava perdendo alguém que eu amava...e mais uma vez eu era covarde o bastante para não fazer nada.

Duo sairia da minha vida...fosse com esse rapaz ou com outro, ele não permaneceria puro e casto para sempre...eu..._o perderia_.

Aquela constatação me fez soltar um gemido sufocado, na tentativa de conter minhas lágrimas e meus soluços. Eu não _podia_ perdê-lo. Eu precisava dos seus sorrisos, do som da sua voz, de sua presença.

Os soluços escaparam e eu cerrei mais firmemente os olhos, mas um toque hesitante em meus lábios me fez fitar a figura em minha frente.

Céus!

Duo estava me beijando!

* * *

Continua...

Céus agora digo eu!

Muito, muito, muito obrigado pelos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nossa...kuase chorei de emoção!

Bem...esse cap vai em homenagem a quem me deixou reviews e a quem lê meu fic...fico toda boba quando recebo elogios como os que recebi!

Espero que tenham !

Bjus!

Arsinoe


	5. CAP V

Céus!

Duo estava me beijando!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Má idéia! Má idéia! Má idéia!

Eu não consegui resistir...Heero disse que estaria ali não importando o que acontecesse, ele havia _prometido_.

E eu havia acreditado.

E lá estava eu, completamente apavorado, com os olhos firmemente fechados e com meus lábios tocando os deles. Cristo! Eu iria queimar no inferno pela eternidade!

Apesar do medo...a sensação era como...fazer algo certo...eu sentia que aquilo era a coisa certa, o que eu deveria ter feito desde que o encontrei. Junto com isso veio uma certeza, completa e absoluta: eu _pertencia_ a ele.

Mas e se ele não me quisesse?

Como que lendo meus pensamentos Heero se afastou, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos fortes. Meu coração falhou a batida ao mesmo tempo em que algumas lágrimas teimosas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Ele não me queria.

Perdão pelas palavras meu Deus: mas que merda de vida! Eu não desejava muita coisa...eu só queria ele. Queria que ele me dissesse o que eram aqueles sentimentos, sensações...e aquelas coisinhas em meu estômago.

Talvez fossem as borboletas.

- Duo. – A voz rouca, suave atingiu meus ouvidos e me arrepiei, pronto para sair correndo. – Por que fez isso? – O tom era quase suplicante e eu fiquei ainda mais confuso.

- Porque...me perdoe, Heero...me perdoe por trair sua confiança e te ver com outros olhos. – Solucei. – Me perdoe por querer mais do que me oferece, me perdoe por...te amar. – Suspirei derrotado, esperando uma resposta dura, ou quem sabe algum desprezo, mas ele apenas continuou ali, segurando meu rosto e deixando aquelas duas orbes azuis pousadas sobre minha face, como se estivesse tentando me desvendar.

Não sei precisar por quanto tempo ficamos assim, apenas nos encarando enquanto mais e mais lágrimas desciam por meu rosto. Eu jamais havia estado tão confuso antes.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Aquilo era...real?

Claro que não...devia ser um maldito sonho onde Duo dizia que me amava...onde ele me beijava...e onde viveríamos felizes para sempre!

Eu era um estúpido, não era?

- Duo, eu... – Deixei meus dedos secarem suas lágrimas.

- Eu entendo que você não me queira, afinal eu sou apenas um garoto inexperiente e bobo e você...bem você pode ter qualquer garota que desejar... – Sua voz me pareceu fraca, quebradiça, como se custasse muito proferir aquelas palavras. – Eu realmente peço perdão por...por...te querer...como te quero.

Por Deus! Não era um sonho!

Para comprovar se minhas faculdades mentais estavam normais o abracei, colando nossos lábios.

Era real! Era real!

Como um bobo, que me sentia, me afastei e o encarei sorrindo abertamente.

- Deus, Duo! – Ele parecia chocado, com seus olhos arregalados e sua boca aberta ameaçando falar algo que não conseguiu, pois, eu não dei tempo. – Cristo! Meu Deus! Você...disse...Deus! – Parei tentando achar as palavras no meu cérebro confuso. – Você...disse...que...Cristo! – Respirei fundo. – Me ama! Me ama de verdade! – Sorri de uma forma idiotamente infantil e esperei sua reação.

Que não veio.

Ele apenas ficou l�, com seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e seus imensos olhos violetas piscando violentamente tentando conter as lágrimas.

Toquei seu rosto como se estivesse implorando por uma reação.

- Não...por favor...não deboche do que eu sinto, Heero. – Seus olhos perderam o brilho e ele tentou se levantar, mas eu não permiti, o puxando e o abraçando fortemente.

- Jamais faria isso, Duo. – Sussurrei. – Eu estou apenas muito feliz. Muito feliz de verdade! – Afaguei suas costas, sentindo seus braços se apertarem ao redor do meu pescoço.

- Por que? Por que está tão feliz?

- Porque você está aqui comigo. Só isso basta. – Confessei.

Ele então se afastou em um movimento brusco, fazendo meu corpo gritar pela perda de calor repentino. Eu mirei aqueles olhos violetas e tentei encontrar alguma coisa e só o que consegui enxergar foi medo. Medo de ser rejeitado, medo do que sentia, do que eu sentia...Havia medo demais.

- Heero, eu...

- Te amo. – Disse de forma suave.

Seu choque foi algo palpável...eu podia _tocar_ aquela surpresa. O jeito como sua boca se abriu e depois se fechou foi algo tentador a minha própria boca...eu queria beij�-lo.

Ele ficou vários e vários minutos apenas e olhando com os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos, sem proferir um som sequer. E quando esboçou alguma vontade fazê-lo eu o calei.

Beijando-o.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Ele me amava.

Não era uma pergunta, era apenas uma constatação. Heero Yuy me amava. Como eu o amava. Deus, a vida poderia ser mais perfeita?

Aparentemente sim.

Os lábios quentes encontraram os meus novamente, permitindo que eu sentisse a maciez daquela boca que eu tanto..._desejava_.

Desejo...era algo novo, assustador e bom. O desejo, eu imaginava, trazia aquela sensação que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu me sentia...quente. Realmente muito quente. Mais ainda quando senti um toque aveludado e úmido sobre meus lábios.

Deus do céu! Era a língua de Heero!

Me apavorei com a constatação...o que eu deveria fazer? Nunca tinha beijado alguém, não tinha idéia de como se beijava e...o toque dele ficava mais insistente! Eu...precisava de ajuda...ou quem sabe vocalizar minhas dúvidas.

Foi o que tentei, mas no exato momento que abri minha boca aquela língua quente a invadiu fazendo milhões de coisinhas estranhas se agitarem dentro de mim.

A sensação era...plena...algo completo, encaixado, perfeito. Aquilo era _beijar_?

Fechei meus olhos quando a língua macia passou a vasculhar o interior de minha boca, causando inúmeros arrepios e uma vontade imensa de participar daquele ato. Mas...o que eu deveria fazer?

Largando as malditas dúvidas de lado, fiz o que tive realmente vontade: deixei minha língua tocar a dele, de forma hesitante, medrosa até, mas mesmo assim parece que foi o suficiente, pois Heero me apertou mais firmemente entre seus braços, aprovando meu gesto.

A partir de então me entreguei ao ato, compartilhando com Heero nossos gostos. Minha língua invadia sua boca buscando espaço e tentando conhecer todos seus recantos e a sua se enroscava a minha, acrescentando uma série de sensações tão intensas que eu tive que espalmar a mão em seu peito e afast�-lo.

Cristo! Eu nem ao menos havia reparado que junto com minhas dúvidas, meu fôlego também havia se perdido. Eu arfava tentando puxar o ar para os meus pulmões.

Mas de forma alguma aquilo era importante. O ar, o fôlego, as borboletas que se danassem no inferno!

Deus...mais Ave Marias e Pai Nossos teriam que ser rezados. Por quantos séculos eu ficaria pagando minhas penitências? Aparentemente o ato de beijar um homem havia acrescentado mais umas dúzias de horas ajoelhado.

E, surpreendentemente, eu não me importava. Eu só me importava com o homem a minha frente, que arfava tanto quanto eu.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Duo...Duo...Duo...

O nome dele se repetia como um mantra na minha cabeça. Ele estava ali na minha frente, com os lábios avermelhados, inchados e úmidos...poderia haver algo mais lindo?

Certamente que não.

- Heero...eu não sei porque... – Ele começou com voz ofegante. – Porque fizemos isso...é errado.

- Não, não é. – Respondi, minha voz não se mostrando melhor que a dele. – É certo porque nos amamos. – Ele sorriu de forma tímida, deitando uma mão em minha bochecha.

- Sim...eu amo você. – Ele suspirou. – E você me ama...isso nos torna? – Ele me olhou de forma indagadora.

- Hum...duas pessoas que se amam? – Ele me deu um soco brincalhão. – Nos torna...namorados? Noivos? Amantes? Ou quem sabe...você quer se casar comigo? – Ele prendeu a respiração e em seguida a soltou, rindo.

- Muito engraçado. – Notei seu tom um pouco magoado e segurei suas mãos entre as minhas.

- Estou falando sério, Duo. – Aproximei nossos lábios beijando-o delicadamente em seguida. – Você aceita se casar comigo? Se tornar meu completamente e permitir que eu seja seu? – Seus olhos ficaram rasos d'água e ele rompeu em choro nada contido.

- Você não está falando sério, nós apenas...

- Eu te amei desde que te vi, Duo. – Confessei tentando secar as lágrimas que caiam em fluxo constante por seu belo rosto. – Não quero perder nenhum segundo mais. Sei que não podemos nos casar da forma que um homem e uma mulher se casam, mas podemos trocar votos perante um padre, pastor, juiz...ou seja lá o que for! – Ele sorriu fracamente. – Se você assim desejar claro...afinal você pode estar apenas encantado e acabar se apaixonando por alguma menina e...

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – Arregalei meus olhos. – Eu amo você de verdade...não entendo esse sentimento e nem quero entender...eu só sinto! E também...eu aceito seu pedido. – Ele soluçou mais algumas vezes e se jogou em meus braços.

Eu o acolhi, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Nos amávamos. Nada poderia mudar isso.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Ali abraçado com Heero eu me sentia tão quentinho, tão protegido e tão...completo.

Ajeitei-me melhor, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. Foi tudo tão rápido, tão intenso, que eu me sentia perdido. E eu quem havia iniciado aquela enxurrada de acontecimentos, gestos, declarações e outras coisas mais.

Não...não me arrependia, algo me dizia que aquele era o caminho certo, talvez o plano de Deus para minha vida. Ou talvez fosse apenas a minha escolha.

- Heero. – Chamei suavemente.

- Hum?

- Posso dormir com você hoje? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava com as costas retas, olhando-o.

- Claro, meu amor. – Estremeci com o a forma que ele me chamou. – Acho que podemos dormir juntos a partir de hoje, a não ser que você não queira. – Notei seu tom cauteloso e o olhei de forma confusa.

- Por que eu não iria querer?

- Porque, bem, você poderia achar que eu iria...hum...te tocar. – Suas bochechas enrubesceram, mas não tanto quanto as minhas.

- Você quer isso? – Perguntei de forma temerosa.

- Eu...desejo você, mas nunca vou te tocar se você não permitir. – Ele falou rápido, como se temesse que a coragem para dizer aquilo fosse esvair-se.

- Eu...permito sim. – Murmurei tão baixinho que eu mesmo quase não ouvi.

Ele me olhou de forma surpresa e eu diria até aliviada. Eu sorri docemente deixando claro que não me sentia forçado a nada.

Mas claro que eu sentia medo.

Não dele, mas de como as coisas seriam, já que eu não fazia a menos idéia de como aquilo seria. Talvez fosse bom...ou talvez eu não gostasse. De qualquer forma eu confiaria em Heero para me mostrar tudo.

- Devagar. – Ele disse. – Vamos com calma, anjo. – Eu sorri e assenti.

- Como posso te chamar? Algo carinhoso... – Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem

- Que tal Hee-chan? É uma forma de chamar carinhosamente quem a gente gosta de onde eu vim.

- Hee-chan. – Provei, gostando do som da palavra em minha própria voz. – Sim...Hee-chan é bom.

Ele sorriu docemente e capturou meus lábios novamente me beijando de forma mais intensa que antes. Eu o acompanhei, gostando dos sons que saíam por entre o beijo.

Uma de suas mãos alcançou a ponta da minha trança e a soltou, afundando os dedos, em seguida, em meu cabelo solto, acariciando minha nuca.

Um som baixinho saiu da minha boca quando ele mordeu meus lábios, me levando para sentar-me em seu colo. Algo entre minhas pernas pulsou e eu reconheci como a sensação que tive quando certa vez ele deitou sobre mim.

Era estranho, um pequeno tormento, mas era...bom.

Inconscientemente, deixei aquela parte enrijecida do meu corpo roçar contra seu abdômen, me dando uma sensação deliciosa. Eu não conseguia sequer raciocinar, só conseguia continuar friccionando nossos corpo enquanto deixava minha língua invadir a boca de Heero de forma ávida.

Alguns minutos e gemidos depois a sensação plena de satisfação me invadiu, junto com a sensação de algo molhado em meu corpo. Me afastei, olhando de forma confusa para Heero como se ele fosse o responsável por aquilo. De certa forma até era. Ele me encarava com os olhos brilhando e a boca entreaberta, parecendo tão satisfeito quanto eu.

- Heero, o que... – Parei, olhando para baixo e sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo como nunca.

- Você sentiu prazer, Duo...se satisfez... – Ele sorriu, acariciando meu rosto. – Isso não é mal ou errado, amor. – Ele afirmou. – Foi bom? Você gostou?

- Eu... – Ergui meus olhos, confuso. A sensação fora diferente, mas não desagradável...na verdade fora a melhor coisa que eu já experimentara. Fora as borboletas no estômago quando Heero me beijou. – Foi algo bom...e depois uma explosão e meu corpo ficou mole... – Respirei fundo. – Foi bom...foi muito bom. – Confessei.

- Você nunca...

- Só às vezes quando acordava, mas não sabia o que era e nem lembrava dos sonhos. – Me questionei se um dia aquela cor vermelha sairia das minhas bochechas.

- Não precisa ficar assim, meu anjo! – Ele me beijou. – Isso é normal. – Ele acariciou minhas costas.

- Eu...estava pensando em você quando isso... – Apontei para a mancha úmida em minha roupa. – Aconteceu...é errado? Se for desculpe por fazer isso pensan...

- Shh. – Ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. – Isso me deixa feliz, quer dizer que você sente desejo por mim. – Ele sorriu amplamente, me retirando de seu colo e ficando de pé. – Vou esquentar a água para você tomar um banho, sim?

- Você também... – Notei a protuberância na frente de suas calças e arregalei os olhos.

- Eu também te desejo...muito. – Sorrindo ele se afastou me deixando ainda mais confuso.

Se aquilo era sentir prazer por que era errado? Era tão bom.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Céus! Era real...de verdade!

Saí de perto de Duo quase saltitando de felicidade, mas claro que minha dolorosa ereção não permitia tal estripulia. Tive que me contentar em ir andando mesmo, sufocando os gemidos quando o pano da minha roupa roçava em meu membro.

Não que aquilo me importasse, a única coisa realmente importante era Duo e a forma que ele havia se entregado...tão docemente, tão...inocentemente. Provavelmente eu não poderia am�-lo mais do que eu amava.

Fora perfeito tê-lo daquela forma, tão vulnerável e tão inocente. Difícil seria me controlar sabendo que ele também me desejava.

Ainda bem que sempre fui um homem forte.

Depois de ter esquentado a água o chamei, esperando-o na porta do banheiro.

- Obrigado, Hee-chan. – Eu sorri, o abraçando forte.

- Te amo. – Murmurei como um bobo apaixonado, que eu era.

- Você não quer...vir comigo? – Eu me afastei mirando suas bochechas coradas, que mesmo só com aquela luz das velas, estavam bastante destacadas.

- Tudo bem para você se eu for? – Perguntei enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Eu...não sei, mas quero tentar. – Ele estava sendo sincero e eu podia perceber claramente.

- Mesmo? Eu...posso não conseguir me controlar com você nu e...

- Eu confio em você. – Aquilo me desarmou. – Mas se você acha que...

- Se você confia...eu quero sim. – Deixei meus dedos deslizarem por seu peito, vendo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar.

- Tão bom... – O ouvi sussurrar e sorri, puxando para dentro do banheiro, onde acendi um lampião, deixando o lugar mais iluminado.

Ele pareceu se retrair com a luz, mas logo relaxou quando eu o abracei por trás, enquanto acariciava seu tronco.

- Vamos entrar antes que a água esfrie, né? – Ele assentiu e se virou, me olhando de forma intensa.

Eu toquei sua testa, olhos, bochechas e lábios delicadamente, vendo-o sorrir docemente. Meu coração disparou quando meus dedos atingiram a barra de sua camisa. Ele assentiu e eu retirei o pano, parando por alguns instantes apreciando a pele tão alva sobre os músculos levemente definidos.

Ele era _perfeito_.

- O que foi? – Ele indagou de forma temerosa.

- Você...é lindo, perfeito... – Ele abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que seus longos fios castanhos o envolvessem.

- Mesmo?

- De verdade! – Sorri, enquanto meus dedos passeavam por seu corpo. – Você ainda quer?

- Quero sim. – Seus dedos foram de encontro a minha blusa, me despindo também. – Você é tão...forte. – Ele tocou delicadamente meus braços e peito, olhando-me de forma fascinada. Dessa vez quase que eu corei.

- Tenho que lhe proteger, né? – Brinquei. – Posso? – Perguntei quando minhas mãos chegaram ao cós da sua calça.

- Acho que sim. – Ele sorriu e eu rapidamente o livrei de toda a roupa, deixando-o nu para meus olhos se banquetearem.

- Pode entrar na banheira, amor. – Ele me olhou de forma agradecida e rapidamente enrolou os cabelos e mergulhou na água.

Me despi mais calmamente, enquanto apreciava seu corpo imerso na água. Deveria me lembrar de iluminar mais o banheiro caso tivéssemos mais banhos como aquele.

Ele pressentiu minha aproximação e se moveu, deixando claro o que queria. Eu prontamente me sentei atrás dele, envolvendo-o com minhas pernas.

Ele estremeceu, mas logo relaxou, apoiando o corpo contra o meu, deixando meu membro em uma posição nada confortável, mas como eu disse: sempre fui um homem forte.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Tu...tudo sim, mas...é que é estranho...estar nu tão próximo a você. – Ele riu de forma tímida. – Quantos pecados será que estamos cometendo?

- Vários, meu amor...vários, mas eu não me incomodo de cometer muitos com você. – Agora eu pude ouvir claramente o som de sua risada cristalina.

- No Seminário chamávamos os homens que viviam na luxúria de _tarados_, acho que nos tornamos dois. – Agora eu quem ri.

- Eu não me importo de ser um _tarado_. – Deixei minha mão deslizar por seu corpo, encontrando seu membro. – Você me permite viver na luxúria com você agora?

Continua...

* * *

Wooooow!

O que acharam, heim? Espero que tenham gostado!

Muito obrigado pelas reviews! Acho que vcs descobriram o meu segredo! Quando tenho um certo número de reviews eu posto, não importando se for no dia seguinte...mas se não tiver eu espero alguns dias...cruel? Não... Justo, né?

Bjinhos!

Até o próximo cap!

Arsinoe


	6. CAP VI

- Eu não me importo de ser um _tarado_. – Deixei minha mão deslizar por seu corpo, encontrando seu membro. – Você me permite viver na luxúria com você agora?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Luxúria era uma palavra tão forte...tanto quanto amor.

O amor que eu sentia por Heero.

Talvez a mistura desses dois sentimentos resultasse em algo positivo. Pensando por um lado racional...quem sabe o amor não purificava a luxúria?

A quem estava tentando enganar? Não existe justificativa para se deixar corromper pela luxúria, mas...diabos! Era Heero quem estava me tocando.

Me tocando _naquela_ parte.

Sem que eu permitisse aquela mesma sensação que me assaltara momentos antes, estava novamente me engolindo. Aquela tortura...deliciosa.

- Eu permito...eu quero...tudo com você. – Murmurei, sentindo sua mão envolver aquela minha parte tão íntima.

Eu não posso precisar que tipo de som saiu da minha boca. Poderia ser um gemido, um grito ou um grunhido, mas o que quer que fosse estava mostrando a minha aprovação pelo gesto do meu..._amante_.

- Posso te tocar de outro jeito, meu amor? – Ele sussurrou enquanto sua mão me proporcionava mais e mais ondas de prazer.

- Po...pode sim. – Murmurei de forma incoerente.

Sem mais uma palavra ele se levantou rapidamente e me pôs sentado na borda da banheira. Eu o olhei assustado e confuso. Mas Heero não queria saber de dúvidas ou perguntas. Ainda calado ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas.

Segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos ele me beijou de forma delicada e carinhosa, me deixando desnorteado quando seus lábios se afastaram para encontrar o caminho do meu pescoço.

- Hee...Heero! – Gritei quando sua língua alcançou meu peito, sugando um mamilo. Cristo! Eu jamais poderia imaginar que aquele lugarzinho poderia me proporcionar tanto prazer!

- Calma, meu anjo... – Ele sussurrou de encontro a minha pele.

Seus dedos acariciavam minhas coxas enquanto sua boca continuava a brincar com meus mamilos, me fazendo murmurar coisas incompreensíveis até mesmo para mim.

- Deus...Heero...o que você...está fazendo comigo? – Perguntei quando puxei seus cabelos, fazendo-o me encarar.

Ele apenas sorriu e voltou beijar meu corpo, sentando sobre os tornozelos, dando atenção especial às minhas coxas.

Eu ofegava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas toda a vez que um fio de razão era criado, Heero fazia meu corpo arder novamente com seus toques.

Se aquilo não era pecado então era alguma espécie de loucura, porque nada poderia ser tão bom sem ter algo de errado.

Seus dedos voltaram a envolver aquela parte tão sensível, enquanto sua língua brincava com minha razão, deslizando pela parte interna das minhas coxas. Acompanhei seu movimento e quando notei para onde a língua se dirigia me assuntei e puxei seus cabelos com força.

Aquilo era inconcebível, estranho e...parecia que seria bom. Mas mesmo assim? E se fosse algo ruim?

- Calma, amor, não vou machucar.

- O que...

- Apenas carinho, meu anjo, só vou te fazer carinho de um jeito diferente no seu...hum...membro. – Ele sorriu e eu soltei seus cabelos. – Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. – Declarei verdadeiramente.

Seus lábios então encontraram meu membro, fazendo-o desaparecer em sua boca. Eu arqueei as costas, gritando algo incompreensível.

Aquilo não era real, não podia ser real...as borboletas, os sinos na minha cabeça, aquela sensação de completude...Cristo!

Abaixei meus olhos e fitei os lábios de Heero subindo e descendo, provocando tanto prazer que sequer poderia ser nomeado, era...perfeito.

Alguns minutos depois uma sensação ainda mais forte me arrebatou, me levando para um vórtice louco de luzes multicoloridas e sensações estranhas e então...veio a satisfação plena e completa. Meu corpo amoleceu ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia minha vista turvar e meu coração bater de uma forma ainda mais violenta.

Então eu percebi o que era realmente o significado da palavra _prazer_.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Seu corpo só não caiu porque eu o segurei, fazendo-o se sentar em minha frente. Ele rapidamente apoiou e cabeça na borda da banheira e fechou firmemente os olhos, tentando normalizar a respiração.

Me debrucei sobre ele, buscando seus lábios com os meus.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo? – Perguntei suavemente, enquanto o fazia deitar parcialmente e me deitava entre suas pernas abertas.

- Acho que sim...mas é tudo tão estranho, intenso...bom. – Ele sorriu daquela forma inocente. – Mas...é certo?

- Sempre que estivermos juntos vai ser certo, nunca se esqueça disso. – Ele assentiu.

- Mas...isso que você fez foi tão...inesperado!

- É só um das muitas formas de proporcionar prazer, meu amor. – Eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro. – Existem outras, mas isso não é importante agora. Você gostou?

- Muito! – Ele respondeu de forma entusiasmada. – Mas...e você?

Merda! Ele podia sentir claramente minha ereção roçando em sua coxa. Me ajeitei de modo que aquela parte que se encontrava um tanto quanto rígida não encostasse em seu corpo.

- O que tem eu? – Me fingi de inocente.

- Eu também posso te proporcionar prazer? Fazer você sentir o que eu senti?

Minha cabeça rodou e meu coração ameaçou parar por um instante. Era o paraíso com certeza!

- Se você quiser. – Murmurei, mordiscando sua orelha.

- Sim...eu quero.

Eu me sentei em sua frente, fazendo-o se sentar também e sorri amplamente. Segurando uma de suas mãos, levei-a até meus lábios beijando cada um de seus dedos delicadamente.

Duo me olhava de uma forma fascinada, acompanhando cada movimento meu com seus olhos ávidos.

- Tem certeza que quer, anjo?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu de forma firme.

Eu coloquei sua mão sobre meu membro, fazendo seus dedos se fecharem em volta. Gemi só com esse toque e percebi que não demoraria muito até explodir de prazer.

Ele me olhou confuso e eu movi minha mão sobre a sua, deixando claro o que eu desejava. Ele prontamente passou a mover os dedos de forma desajeitada no início, mas logo encontrou seu próprio ritmo, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer, chamando seu nome.

- Oh, Duo... – Lancei meu corpo para frente, procurando seus lábios, iniciando um beijo faminto, enquanto seus dedos se moviam mais rapidamente.

Minhas mãos afundaram-se em sua nuca, quando o beijo se aprofundou, exigindo mais de nossos lábios. Poucos minutos foram necessários para que eu mergulhasse naquele poço de prazer profundo, praticamente me perdendo em meio àquela sensação delirante.

Quando me afastei do beijo ele olhou de forma confusa para o meu rosto, parecendo assustado. Eu sorri e o abracei forte, passando suas pernas sobre minhas coxas.

- Obrigado, amor...foi maravilhoso.

- Foi?

- Foi sim, meu anjo...

- Foi a mesma coisa que eu senti? – Ele indagou curioso.

- Creio que sim. – Respondi de forma suave.

Ele buscou meus lábios e, apesar da minha surpresa, eu me deixei lavar, beijando-o de forma carinhosa.

- Duo... – Murmurei, bocejando em seguida. – Acho que devemos deitar, não?

- É...acho que sim. – Acariciei seu rosto, distribuindo pequenos beijos por suas bochechas e lábios.

- Eu te amo, Duo...mais que a mim mesmo. – Ele pareceu surpreso, mas em seguida sorriu.

- Eu também te amo.

Ele era meu e eu pertencia a ele. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Me sequei primeiro, notando seu constrangimento em ficar nu em minha frente. Enquanto eu me vestia no quarto Duo se secava para em seguida vir em meu encontro.

Lhe dei apenas uma roupa de baixo e uma camisa para que ele vestisse, ele aceitou prontamente e logo estava enfiado debaixo das cobertas, em meus braços.

- É perfeito. – O ouvi murmurar.

- Sim...eu sei que é. – Beijei o alto de sua cabeça. – Durma com os anjos, meu amor.

- Sim...dormirei. – Ele brincou. – Amanhã podemos conversar sobre tudo isso? Tem tanta que não entendo.

- Tudo que você quiser. – Sussurrei, o abraçando mais forte. – Agora durma e descanse.

- Claro...eu amo você, Hee-chan...muito. – Meus olhos ameaçarem encherem-se d'água, mas eu não permiti.

- Te amo também.

E sem mais uma palavra adormecemos abraçados. Unidos para sempre.

Pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Um toque insistente em meu rosto me fez abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia, amor! – Estremeci com aquela voz grave e em seguida sorri.

- Muito bom. – Murmurei, me espreguiçando, sentindo todas as lembranças da noite anterior voltarem enquanto minhas bochechas coravam.

- Sei... – Ele sorriu, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha. – Te acordei porque eu gostaria que você fosse comigo para a cidade.

- Hum...não, Hee-chan. – Virei de lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. – Eu quero ficar aqui e preparar um jantar bem especial para nós dois! – Ele acariciou meu pescoço delicadamente, enquanto, com a outra mão, puxava meu rosto para um beijo.

Eu me rendi completamente, sentindo todo o meu corpo se arrepiar com o ato. Definitivamente aquilo não poderia ser errado e com o tempo todas as minhas dúvidas se dissipariam.

- Então tudo bem. – Ele sorriu, se levantando em seguida. Fiz menção de segui-lo, mas ele não permitiu. – Durma mais um pouco, meu amor. – Eu assenti e afundei o rosto no travesseiro.

Vários minutos depois Heero voltou, já vestido e cheirando imensamente bem.

- Já vai?

- Vou, meu anjo. – Ele se sentou na beira da cama, me puxando para me sentar ao seu lado. – Vou tentar voltar o mais cedo possível, tá bom?

- Ótimo! – O abracei, buscando seus lábios, sentindo meu coração disparar.

Alguns minutos depois eu estava sem a camisa, com Heero sobre mim. Uma sensação estranha se apossou do meu corpo e tudo que pude fazer foi circular sua cintura com minhas pernas.

- Eu...não posso...tenho que ir. – Ele disse de forma sufocada.

Quando ele se afastou eu murmurei algo incoerente, enquanto sentia aquela pequena tortura de novo, junto com a frustração pela perda do calor do corpo dele.

Sem que eu esperasse ele abaixou minha roupa e engoliu meu membro, fazendo-me escutar alguns sinos em minha cabeça e as benditas borboletas no estômago.

- Hee-chan...eu... – Não consegui terminar a frase e explodi em sua boca, sentindo meu corpo amolecer depois.

- Você é delicioso. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu...eu...eu... – Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas sorri, abraçando-o. – Obrigado, foi maravilhoso! – Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e apenas assentiu. – Agora você...

- Preciso ir, meu amor.

- Mas, você está...

- Não importa. – Ele afirmou. – Quanto mais cedo eu for, mais cedo eu volto.

Alguns beijos depois ele foi embora, me deixando largado na cama, com o corpo satisfeito e com o coração transbordando de felicidade.

Céus! Como eu o amava!

Peguei no sono logo depois que ele se foi, ficando nesse estado até sentir a claridade atingir meus olhos de forma dolorosa.

- Hee-chan...fechas as cortinas. – Murmurei, virando de bruços.

- Não é o Hee-chan, seu pervertido! – A voz atingiu meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração ameaçava sair pela boca.

Continua...

* * *

E aí, pessoas? 

O que acharam desse cap?

E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Dá mais vontade de escrever e postar mais rápido!

Espero que tenham gostado! E, por favor, me digam o que acharam! Principalmente sobre a cena da banheira/vermelha/

E sobre uma pergunta que a KS (eu acho...perdoem a memória) me fez: minha inspiração chama Misao-chan! Putz...sou super hiper mega fã dela! Deixo aki então meus humildes parabéns por sua mente brilhante!

Um grande beijo para todos (as) vocês!Valeu pela força!

Arsinoe


	7. CAP VII

- Não é o Hee-chan, seu pervertido! – A voz atingiu meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração ameaçava sair pela boca.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Era tão doloroso ter de deixa – lo! Mesmo sabendo que estaria de volta em algumas horas, meu coração se apertava.

A noite anterior havia sido perfeita, ou até mais do que isso.

Eu o amava mais que a mim ou mais que qualquer coisa no mundo. Somente ele havia conseguido quebrar minhas barreiras e acalmar meu coração e eu não tinha dúvidas que era com ele que dividiria o resto da minha vida.

E eu estava plenamente satisfeito com isso.

A manhã passou como um borrão pela minha mente, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em Duo, seu sorriso, seu corpo, sua voz...apenas nele.

A tarde não foi diferente. Tudo o que eu queria era que o maldito tempo passasse para eu poder ir para casa e tomar meu americano baka em meus braços.

Não existiria mais felicidade no mundo.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Eu estremeci e antes mesmo de me virar já sabia quem estava naquele quarto, fitando meu corpo seminu. Podia até imaginar seu olhar de cobiça mesclado com o de reprovação.

Me senti sujo.

- Então, Duo! Vire-se e me encare! Deixe-me ver essa vergonha estampada em sua face, pecador! – Fiz o que me fui ordenado e sentei, mirando o chão. – Pecador! Vai arder no inferno! – Ele brandiu.

- Padre Maxwell, eu...

- Cale-se, ser pecaminoso! – Sua voz aumentou. – Pensou que pudesse fugir? O Senhor sempre vai atrás das ovelhas desgarradas! E eu vim aqui para lhe falar sobre essa sua entrega à luxúria!

- Me deixe em paz! – Murmurei.

- Paz? Paz? Você jamais terá paz! Você arderá no inferno pela eternidade! Você e seu amante com quem você compartilhou toda essa luxúria! Veja o seu estado, pecador! – Eu me encolhi, sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem. – Seminu! Como um homem vil!

Todo o meu corpo se contraiu, enquanto meu coração batia acelerado. Por que ele não me deixava em paz? Por que me falava aquelas coisas horríveis?

- Deixe o Heero fora disso...me deixe em paz...eu e Heero...nós...nos amamos! – Ergui meus olhos, enfrentando-o e ele pareceu chocado.

- Se amam? Não diga besteiras, pecador! Ele te corrompeu! Vocês estão sujos, Duo! Você é um pecador e fez com que ele pecasse também! Exibindo seu corpo, fazendo-o te desejar, te cobiçar! Você é a verdadeira serpente! Traiçoeiro! Abandonou o caminho do Senhor para ir morar com um homem! E compartilhar os pecados da carne como o mais baixo dos homens!

- Deus! Não...me deixe... – As lágrimas agora turvavam minhas vistas.

- Não pronuncie o nome de Nosso Senhor! Você é sujo! Imundo! Irá arder para sempre no inferno! E irá pagar esses seus pecados! Luxúria! Você se deixou corromper pela luxúria! Deus jamais te perdoará

Eu deixei meu corpo cair, enquanto mais daquelas palavras me atingiam, me fazendo chorar e soluçar mais e mais.

- Vá embora...vá embora...

- Eu irei, pecador! Mas farei o trabalho para o qual o Senhor me designou! Você deve voltar ao Seminário para expiar todos os seus pecados sujos! Só assim você ficará livre da punição eterna! Abandone esse homem e se entregue novamente a mim! E ao Senhor! – Um soluço violento me fez erguer o corpo, ficando cara a cara com aquele homem.

- Vá embora, por favor...

- Você irá para o inferno e se ficar aqui levará esse homem que você diz que ama junto! Você se deixou corromper! Deixou outra pessoa tocar seu corpo! Sentiu prazer no ato! Esse é o maior dos pecados! Jamais deveria ter sentido as sensações que sentiu! Você precisa se livrar de tudo isso! Volte para aonde Deus te quer! – Eu o empurrei com força, fazendo-o cair sentado.

- Suma daqui! Você também tentou me tocar!

- Mas eu me redimi! Eu rezei ao Senhor e ele me perdoou! E você o que fez? Deixou a luxúria te corromper! – Sua voz estava carregada de ódio e eu me sentei na cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos. – Você arderá junto com seu amante no inferno! A não ser que você se afaste dele e se redima de seus pecados! Deus está te dando uma segunda chance! – O seu tom era quase raivoso.

- Vá embora! – Gritei à plenos pulmões. – Suma daqui! Deus me ama como eu sou! Amar outro homem não é errado! Estar com Heero não é errado.

- O que você sabe, Duo? – Ele se ergueu e tocou meus cabelos. – Você é apenas uma criança! Uma criança maldita que se corrompeu e deixou que um homem tomasse o seu corpo! Eu sei das verdades do Senhor!

- Vá embora! Vá embora! – Gritei o mais alto que pude.

- Eu irei, mas estarei esperando por você no Seminário, onde seus pecados poderão ser expiados, pecador! Criança maldita!

- SUMA DAQUI! – Gritei, desesperado, tacando um travesseiro na porta quando ela se fechou.

Deus! Não...não...não...era tudo mentira, tudo um monte de mentiras ardilosas!

Heero e eu...nos amávamos, e o amor nunca era errado! A luxúria era...não era luxúria! Eram atos de amor...apenas amor...

Chorei o quanto meu corpo agüentou, mas acabei sucumbindo ao cansaço, acordando muitas horas depois, com os olhos inchados e com o coração angustiado.

E se Padre Maxwell estivesse certo? Ele poderia ter errado quando tentou me tocar, mas ele era um padre e conhecia as verdades de Deus.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Quando finalmente pude ir para casa, meu coração parecia flutuar em meu peito. Finalmente eu veria Duo!

- Amor? – Chamei assim que entrei em casa.

Não obtive respostas e entrei no quarto encontrando Duo de costas para a porta, trançando os cabelos molhados.

- Amor... – Murmurei, me aproximando. – Por que não me esperou para tomar banho? – Tentei abraça – lo, mas ele se afastou, ainda de costas para mim.

- Heero... – Sua voz me pareceu muito cansada. – Por favor... – Eu me alarmei e fui para a sua frente, encarando seus olhos vermelhos.

- Céus! Amor, o que aconteceu? – Tentei tocar seu rosto, mas ele se afastou novamente.

- Não...não toque em mim. – Arregalei meus olhos.

- O que hÿ Por favor, fale comigo! – Implorei, tentando mais uma vez toca – lo.

- Já disse para não me tocar! – Ele gritou. – É errado...é pecado! Estamos sujos! Imundos! – Seu corpo começou a tremer, mas eu me controlei para não abraça – lo.

- Sente-se aqui, Duo. – Sentei na cama, batendo no colchão. – Me conte o que aconteceu para você estar assim. – Pedi suavemente.

- Estamos errados...é errado nosso amor é sujo, é pecado. – Notei que seu olhar estava vago, quase vazio não fosse a dor.

- Meu amor por você não é errado, Duo! É a coisa mais certa da minha vida! – Me desesperei ao vê-lo negar veementemente com a cabeça.

- Eu...me desculpe por seduzi-lo...eu voltarei ao Seminário. – O choque foi tanto que só o que consegui foi deixar as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto o via deixar o quarto.

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade, meu doce sonho com ele não poderia estar se transformando em um pesadelo tão horrível.

Deixando minha dor de lado, corri até a sala, bem a tempo de vê-lo abrindo a porta. Toquei seu ombro, mas ele se afastou bruscamente.

- Não toque em mim! – Ele gritou e eu assenti.

- Eu posso estar arrasado com tudo isso, mas ainda te amo e não quero que algo aconteça com você. – Ele se encostou a porta, negando com a cabeça, com os olhos firmemente fechados. – Fique essa noite, amanhã peço para alguém te levar até sua cidade. – Meu coração se despedaçou, mas me mantive firme. – Não quero que corra riscos desnecessários.

Ele pareceu lutar contra si mesmo durante alguns minutos agonizantes para mim. Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu temi ter algum ataque, enquanto as lágrimas não cessavam.

- Tudo bem. – Ouvi sua voz chorosa e suspirei aliviado.

- Fique no meu quarto, amanhã cedo, se você continuar com essa idéia eu...deixo você partir. – Ele agarrou a pequena mala e passou por mim, correndo até meu quarto e batendo a porta.

Me deixei desabar no chão, abraçando meus joelhos, chorando como o garoto de 7 anos atrás que havia perdido a mãe.

Quando Duo partisse no dia seguinte, eu estaria sozinho novamente.

Para sempre.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Eu não achei que seria tão difícil.

Os olhos magoados, desesperados até, me mostravam o tamanho do seu amor por mim. Era muito maior do que eu imaginava. Era maior que qualquer amor que eu conhecia.

E eu o estava abandonando.

Talvez fosse o certo, talvez Padre Maxwell tivesse razão. Deus estava me dando uma segunda chance. E eu deveria aproveitar.

Ou talvez fosse um monte de merda.

Mas se aquele amor fosse errado eu jamais poderia me perdoar por levar Heero junto comigo para o cominho da perdição.

Me joguei na cama, que há algumas horas atrás eu poderia chamar de "nossa". O cheiro dele ainda estava là, entranhado nos lençóis, fazendo as poucas lembranças se tornarem ainda mais dolorosas.

Eu iria fugir, procurar minha salvação, mas jamais deixaria de ama – lo.

Quando o sono já ameaçava me levar, ouvi a porta ser aberta e automaticamente fiquei tenso, mas fingi que estava dormindo.

- Oh, Duo... – Ele se sentou na borda da cama, acariciando meu rosto. – O que aconteceu com você, meu anjo? Será que fui eu? Será que eu não deveria ter te tocado? – Seus soluços o impediram de continuar por longos minutos. – Você era tudo que eu tinha e agora...eu estou te perdendo como perdi minha mãe naquela noite. – Seus dedos alcançaram meus lábios. – Sabe, meu amor, naquela noite, há sete anos atrás, eu era uma criança, um jovem como você é hoje e como tal eu não tive coragem de impedir o que aconteceu, eu não tive coragem de salvar minha mãe. – Ele soluçou mais alto. – Fui covarde como estou sendo agora, deixando você partir sem nem ao menos tentar impedir. Mas como eu posso enfrentar o seu Deus tão severo? Um Deus tão duro quanto o pai que eu não pude impedir de matar minha mãe...e então eu a perdi e agora eu estou perdendo você. – Meu coração se comprimiu, mas me obriguei a ficar quieto, mesmo sentindo uma dor imensa me corroer. – Estou te contando isso porque eu te amo e não quero que você parta sem saber de tudo, por mais que você não esteja consciente agora... – Ele suspirou. – Meu pai matou minha mãe depois que ela o pegou na cama com uma garota...com minha noiva. – Meu espanto foi tanto que quase me traí. – E então ele matou minha mãe...eu estava làhavia acabado de chegar e me assustei com o grito da minha mãe, mas...eu não tive coragem de impedi-lo, fiquei là, vendo-o pegar a arma e atirar, tirando a vida da única pessoa que eu amava. – Suas lágrimas alcançaram meu rosto. – Eu fui um covarde, apenas pude observar minha mãe morrer em meus braços. – Seus dedos desceram por meu pescoço. – Então aconteceu...eu peguei uma espada que ficava na parede e matei minha noiva e em seguida...acertei meu pai...uma, duas várias vezes...até que seu sangue manchasse todo o tapete branco, até que eu me sentisse saciado. – Ele rompeu em um choro contido que se prolongou por longos minutos.

Eu me contive pra não abraça – lo e dizer o quanto eu sentia por tudo aquilo, o quanto eu queria ficar e fazê-lo esquecer aquilo tudo...eu queria dizer o quanto eu o amava.

Mas ele não era o único covarde naquele quarto.

Eu me mantive fingindo, sentindo suas lágrimas pingarem vez ou outra no meu rosto.

- Oh, meu anjo, eu lhe amo tanto... – Seus lábios encontraram os meus por um breve instante. – Mas devo deixar você partir e quem sabe um dia você volta para mim, estarei sempre te esperando.

Então ele se foi, silencioso como veio.

E eu fiquei là, deixando que minhas lágrimas escorressem livremente.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Apesar de tudo, havia sido libertador falar tudo aquilo, contar a verdade, ainda que ele não estivesse ouvindo.

Eu havia me exposto completamente, jamais poderia mudar aquilo.

Peguei os lençóis que havia trazido do quarto e forrei sobre o tapete felpudo, me deitando em seguida, deixando toda a dor e cansaço me atingirem, fazendo todas as minhas lágrimas secarem.

Eu não tinha mais forças.

Apenas dormi, um sono sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Algum tempo depois eu me levantei e acendi um dos lampiões, sentando-me na cama em seguida, enxugando meu rosto.

Eu não podia fraquejar.

Ergui meus olhos e avistei algo sobre minha pequena mala. Era um bilhete, preso a uma caixinha de veludo. Curioso, desdobrei o papel e li.

"_Depois de ver o conteúdo dessa caixa e, se você ainda quiser partir, leve esse pequeno presente. Eu o comprei hoje como prova da nossa entrega de ontem, mas com a sua decisão ficará apenas como uma lembrança dos poucos momentos maravilhosos que compartilhamos._

_Eu te amo._

_Sempre seu _

_Hee-chan."_

Meus dedos trêmulos abriram a pequena caixa e meus olhos marejados fitaram os dois elos de ouro, que sobressaiam no veludo escuro.

Peguei uma das alianças e, com alguma dificuldade, li o que estava escrito em seu interior.

"_Para sempre seu"._

Nada poderia ser mais certo que aquilo. Eu pertencia a ele, de corpo, alma e coração.

Que Padre Maxwell se danasse no inferno! Eu seguiria o meu Deus, que tudo perdoa e aceita o amor em todas as suas formas.

Com o coração aos pulos e com o rosto molhado corri até a sala, com a pequena caixinha na mão.

Ele estava deitado, ainda com as mesmas roupas que havia chegado. O fogo da lareira destacava-o ainda mais. Como eu pude pensar em abandona – lo?

Me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado, pousando a caixinha no chão.

Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, quase em um convite mudo para um beijo. Mas eu não o tocaria de novo daquela forma.

- Heero. – Chamei suavemente.

Seus olhos se abriram quase que automaticamente, me fitando num misto de confusão e mágoa.

- Duo...o que ha? – Ele se sentou rapidamente. – Está precisando de algo? – Percebi a dificuldade dele para se manter neutro e quase sorri.

Meu Hee-chan era um homem forte.

- Estou sim, Heero. – Murmurei, abaixando minha cabeça. – Estou precisando muito de algo.

- Diga o que é. – Notei seu tom magoado e meu peito apertou.

- Eu preciso... – O encarei. – De você...do seu amor, do seu perdão.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Minha cabeça girou, na verdade tudo ao meu redor pareceu girar vertiginosamente. Que diabos estava acontecendo?

- O que você disse?

- Eu preciso de você...me perdoe por minhas dúvidas e pelo que eu fiz, mas...eu te amo, amo muito! – Ele sorriu de forma tímida.

- Por que isso tudo então? – Perguntei.

- Padre Maxwell veio até aqui e me disse tantas coisas horríveis...

- O que? – Minha fúria com certeza era algo bem visível, pois ele se encolheu.

- Mas...eu não quero mais pensar naquelas coisas, eu quero que você me perdoe por duvidar que o nosso amor não era certo. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas eu segurei em seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar em meus olhos.

- Cristo! Duo, eu pensei que tivesse te perdido! – O abracei forte. – Por Deus nunca mais faça isso, nunca mais pense em me abandonar! – Aos poucos meu coração voltou a bater no ritmo normal. – Eu te amo...amo demais e nunca mais quero pensar em me separar de você.

- Ah, Hee-chan! – Ele suspirou. – Eu te amo muito...muito...muito!

Ficamos um longo tempo abraçados, dando tempo para nossos corações se acalmarem.

Aquilo que era o certo, era ali que ele deveria ficar para sempre: nos meus braços. E quanto ao Padre Maxwell que fez tanto mal para meu anjo, bem...ele teria o que merecia.

Mas só depois.

Naquele momento só o que eu queria era ficar com ele, abraçando-o e amando-o.

- Tudo bem agora, amor? – Sussurrei, beijando sua cabeça. Ele assentiu, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Mas há algo... – Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, sentindo o medo se apossar de mim. – Quando você entrou no quarto eu estava acordado e...ouvi tudo. – Minha respiração falhou. – Eu sinto tanto, Hee-chan! Eu...

- Shh. – Me afastei, pousando um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Tudo acabou, agora eu tenho você aqui comigo. É tudo que eu preciso pra ser feliz, meu anjo. – Ele sorriu lindamente. – Quero deixar tudo para trás e começar algo novo com você. – Acariciei seu rosto. – Só, por favor, prometa que não vai mais pensar em me abandonar.

- Eu prometo, meu...amor. – Eu sorri, beijando sua bochecha.

- Duo... – Olhei para o chão e avistei a pequena caixinha e ele sorriu. – Eu conversei com o padre e com o juiz daqui e eles se negaram a oficializar nossa união, eu discuti, briguei, mas eles estavam irredutíveis. – Peguei a pequena caixa. – Então eu comprei essas alianças para termos uma prova da nossa entrega. – Ele sorriu ainda mais, acariciando meu rosto. – Eu queria fazer algo que te desse segurança e deixasse claro que é realmente o meu desejo passar o resto da minha vida com você. – Ele arregalou os olhos e eu peguei sua mão esquerda. – Você aceita dividir o resto da sua vida comigo? – Ele apenas acenou que sim e eu deslizei o pequeno elo dourado em seu dedo, vendo-o, em seguida, fazer o mesmo comigo.

Nos abraçamos e nos beijamos com carinho, selando nossa promessa de permanecermos juntos para sempre.

- Heero, eu...não sei o que dizer...

- Então não diga nada, meu anjo. – Falei com carinho.

- Eu te amo...tudo o que eu preciso é você. – Sua sinceridade era tanta que eu me emocionei.

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu também só preciso de você – Seus olhos brilharam e eu sorri. – Agora eu quero dormir abraçado com meu companheiro, meu esposo, meu amor.

- Sim, Hee-chan...mas...eu queria lhe pedir algo.

- O que quiser, meu anjo. – Entrelacei meus dedos com os dele.

- Eu quero...fazer amor com você...me entregar por completo.

Meu coração disparou de uma forma irreal e só o que eu pude fazer foi sorrir e abraça – lo. Com carinho, o deitei sobre os lençóis, admirando sua beleza ressaltada pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira.

- Você tem certeza, meu amor? – Perguntei suavemente, enquanto deixava meus dedos contornarem seu rosto.

- Tenho, mas...vai doer? – Ele pareceu constrangido e eu sorri.

- Talvez um pouco, mas se você quiser que eu pare é só você falar. – Ele sorriu de forma doce. – Eu jamais arriscaria fazer algo que te causasse dor ou que você não quisesse.

- Então...eu quero sim! Eu...confio em você. – Aquelas palavras fizeram meu coração bater descompassado. –Me faça completamente seu.

Continua...

* * *

Hey, pessoas! 

Primeiramente me desculpem pela demora na atualização...tive probleminhas com esse cap, mas...espero que tenha ficado bom! E quanto a alguns erros estranhos...o parece que ficou louco!

Depois...gente...pelo amor de Deus! O que são essas reviews? Fiquei tooooooooda boba! **Muito obrigada mesmo**! Sei que não respondo invdividualmente a todas, mas quero que saibam que são os seus comentários que me impulsionam a escrever cada vez mais rápido e com mais vontade!

Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse cap! Acho que é o penúltimo ou o antepenúltimo...não sei ainda...e aquela perguntinha que non cala: SIM! Vai ter lemon no próximo cap!

Um super beijo para todos vcs! E comentem, please!

Arsinoe


	8. CAP VIII

- Talvez um pouco, mas se você quiser que eu pare é só você falar. – Ele sorriu de forma doce. – Eu jamais arriscaria fazer algo que te causasse dor ou que você não quisesse.

- Então...eu quero sim! Eu...confio em você.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Não era mentira, eu realmente confiava completamente nele. E era graças a essa confiança, eu me deixava conduzir sem esboçar qualquer medo ou apreensão.

Seus dedos viajaram por meu tórax, enquanto sua boca buscava a minha, iniciando um beijo extremamente carinhoso.

Céus! Como eu o amava!

Quando nossos fôlegos se esgotaram ele se afastou, me olhando intensamente. Eu retribuí o olhar, mergulhando naquele mar profundo.

- Você tem certeza mesmo, meu anjo? – Sua voz era um misto de preocupação e ansiedade.

- Sim, Hee-chan. – Afirmei mais uma vez.

Dessa vez ele pareceu se convencer.

Suas mãos alcançaram a barra da minha camisa, erguendo-a. Eu suspirei, deliciado com o contato da palma fria sobre minha pele quente.

Aparentemente o som que escapou dos meus lábios o encorajou, pois ele ergueu ainda mais minha camisa, deixando clara as suas intenções. Eu assenti, me sentando para me livrar do pano.

- Você é lindo, anjo...lindo demais. – Seu hálito acariciou minha bochecha e eu estremeci. – Solta pra mim? – Ele indagou, ainda com a boca colada em minha orelha.

- Tudo...que você quiser. – Murmurei de forma incoerente, enquanto meus dedos tratavam de desfazer rapidamente minha trança.

- Tudo em você me fascina...mas... – Suas mãos viajaram até minha nuca, enquanto ele me fazia sentar em seu colo. – Seus cabelos me tiram a sanidade. – Eu enrubesci e ele procurou meus lábios novamente.

O beijo dessa vez foi mais urgente e eu senti a necessidade de tocar sua pele, sentir diretamente o calor do seu corpo. Com um gesto sutil, deixei clara a minha vontade e, em movimentos rápidos, ele se livrou do colete e da camisa, deixando seu tórax a mostra.

Eu deixei meus dedos tocarem seu abdômen firme, maravilhado com a rigidez. Ele era lindo! Eu nunca imaginei achar um homem bonito, mas Heero era tão...perfeito!

Não sei precisar por quanto tempo fiquei apenas acariciando seu corpo, deixando meus olhos se banquetearem com aquela pele bronzeada, mas quando ergui o rosto Heero me olhava de forma intensa.

- Me...desculpe. – Enrubesci, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

- Pelo que, anjinho? – Ele afagou meus ombros.

- Por ficar...te olhando assim... – Ele ergueu meu rosto, roçando seu nariz no meu.

- Isso não é errado...é bom...assim eu sei que você me admira e talvez até me ache bonito.

- Oh, muito! – Afirmei. – Muito bonito! Lindo! – Ele riu, sua voz profunda fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Não tanto quanto você. – E sem mais demorar ele me beijou, não me deixando retrucar.

Eu não conseguia acompanhar o beijo da forma que ele queria, sua boca exigia demais, vasculhando cada canto da minha, sugando a minha língua enquanto suas mãos viajavam pelo meu corpo, ora em minhas costas, ora apertando minhas coxas.

A sensação, já conhecida, se apossou do meu corpo, me fazendo gemer ainda mais entre seus lábios. Meu fôlego se esvaiu e eu espalmei as mãos em seu peito, empurrando-o.

- Ar... – Murmurei. – Preciso de ar. – Saí do seu colo e me sentei no tapete coberto pelos lençóis.

- Isso eu não posso te dar. – E, como um felino, ele praticamente pulou sobre mim, se encaixando entre minhas pernas, aumentando ainda mais aquela doce tortura.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Os gemidos que escapavam daqueles lábios eram enlouquecedores. Aquela voz tão doce, macia...gemendo pra mim. Por mim.

Minha boca desceu por seu pescoço, beijando a pele delicadamente, enquanto eu sentia seu corpo se remexer contra o meu, fazendo alguns gemidos escaparem dos meus próprios lábios.

O meu controle estava se esvaindo por entre meus dedos, se passássemos daquele ponto, sabia que não teria como parar.

Não que Duo parecesse querer refrear as coisas.

Seus gemidos transformaram-se em gritos, quanto minha língua passou a brincar com seus mamilos, enquanto minha mão massageava seu membro de forma firme.

- Hee...Hee-chan! – Sua voz se elevou, deixando claro que ele estava perto demais do ápice.

- Ainda não. – Murmurei, ouvindo um tímido protesto quando me afastei.

Me sentei sobre meus tornozelos e retirei o resto de sua roupa, atento ao intenso rubor que tingiu suas faces, quando meus olhos pousaram maliciosamente sobre sua ereção.

Eu ainda custava acreditar que aquele belo anjo estava daquele jeito por minha causa.

Deus devia me amar.

Pena que nunca acreditei nele.

- Hee-chan? – Ele sussurrou e eu o olhei com carinho.

- Sim. – Me deitei ao seu lado.

- Faz isso parar. – Ele mordeu os lábios, conseguindo ficar ainda mais sensual.

- O que? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Ele tormento que está me queimando por dentro...por favor... – Seu rubor atingiu o ápice e eu sorri.

- Irei, anjo...irei fazer isso parar. – Murmurei, beijando seu pescoço.

Meus beijos desceram por toda a extensão do seu tórax e quando cheguei ao membro que implorava alívio, o ignorei, fazendo Duo abrir as pernas e expor aquela parte tão íntima.

Seus dedos puxaram firmemente meus cabelos quando minha língua alcançou sua entrada, acariciando-a. Seus gemidos aumentaram e seu corpo não conseguia ficar parado.

Eu tinha um belo anjo nu e excitado bem na minha frente. A vida poderia ser melhor?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Céus! Eu jamais imaginei que ser tocado...lá...poderia ser tão bom!

Na verdade eu não sabia muita coisa que Heero estava me mostrando. Eu nunca soube que amar poderia ser tão bom. Como também não sabia que os toques dele em minha pele nua poderiam ser tão...abrasadores

Já havíamos feito algumas coisas antes, mas nada se comparava ao que eu sentia naquele momento. A certeza que nos uniríamos, que finalmente nos completaríamos, me atingia a todo minuto fazendo as borboletas se agitarem e meu coração disparar.

Isso quando meu corpo não estava ocupado sofrendo espasmos por causa da boca de Heero.

Sua língua deslizou, alcançando meu membro, fazendo um gemido incoerente rasgar minha garganta. Mas todo o prazer não conseguia apagar minha vergonha, a todo momento meu rosto se ruborizava, mais ainda quando senti um toque insistente...lá...

- Heero... – Tentei vocalizar minhas dúvidas, mas sua boca engoliu meu membro, fazendo-me esquecer como se articulava uma frase.

Estava tão absorto nas sensações que só reparei que havia algo sendo introduzido dentro de mim, quando a língua de Heero deixou meu membro. Era...o dedo dele!

Meu pânico foi palpável.

Não era dor era...a dúvida. Era o certo, estar com Heero era o certo, mas...havia algo que me incomodava. E me deixava apavorado.

Heero com certeza percebeu, pois logo se deitou sobre mim, me beijando com carinho.

O medo passou e eu descobri o que precisava.

- Duo...amor, tudo bem? Eu machuquei você? – Sua preocupação me tocou e eu o abracei forte.

- Não, Hee-chan...apenas preciso que você fique assim...pertinho.

- Eu entendo, meu anjo. – Ele beijou meu pescoço. – Então não lhe machuquei?

- Não. – Respondi de forma firme.

- Posso...continuar? – Ele perguntou de forma temerosa.

Eu assenti, deixando meus dedos chegarem em sua calça. Ele sorriu e, se afastando o mínimo possível, tirou o resto das roupas, colando seu corpo nu ao meu.

Estremeci e voltei a abraça - lo, procurando segurança.

E encontrei.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele era tão puro...tão inocente. Quase me arrependia de tocílo.

Quase.

Deixei minhas mãos acariciarem seus braços, enquanto distribuía pequenos beijinhos por seu rosto, perguntando se tudo estava bem. Ele apenas assentia e me olhava daquela forma tão encantadora.

Eu o amava. E muito.

- Tem certeza que você quer continuar? – Perguntei enquanto meus lábios alcançaram os seus.

- Sim...se você ainda quiser... – Eu apenas o beijei, deixando bem claro meu desejo por ele.

Afastei um pouco nossos quadris e o fiz flexionar os joelhos, mantendo as pernas separadas. Pousei meus dedos em seus lábios e ele pareceu entender o recado, pois deixou sua língua passear por eles.

- Eu te amo...amo...amo muito. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, quando deixei meus dedos procurarem sua entrada.

Ele enrijeceu, mas logo relaxou quando meus lábios alcançaram seu pescoço.

- Eu...amo você...eu...eu...quero ser seu. – Eu sorri contra sua pele, deixando um dedo penetra - lo.

Um pequeno gemido foi minha única resposta. Procurei em seu rosto algum sinal de desconforto ou dor, mas seu sorriso estava firme em seus lábios.

As palavras se tornaram desnecessárias, eu só precisava daquele olhar cheio de confiança, me dizendo que eu podia prosseguir. E foi o que eu fiz.

Em pouco tempo dois outros dedos faziam companhia ao que já estava em seu interior. Seus gemidos baixinhos de dor deram lugar a um grito extasiado quando encontrei um lugar bem especial dentro dele.

- Hee-chan...por favor... – Sua voz saiu rouca e eu não respondi, pois tinha certeza que a minha não estava em melhor estado.

Mais alguns toques em seu interior foram o suficiente para me convencer que ele já estava preparado. Deitando sobre sue corpo, posicionei meu membro na entrada já preparada.

- Eu...posso, meu anjo? Posso te tornar só meu? – Seus olhos buscaram os meus e seus lábios se curvaram num lindo sorriso.

- Eu já sou seu...sempre seu...

Meu coração bateu mais rapidamente e eu só pude beija - lo em resposta àquela declaração. Aos poucos e, com extremo cuidado, invadi seu corpo.

Suas mãos estavam em minhas costas, fixas, suas unhas cravadas na minha pele, me mostravam que estava sentindo dor, mas em nenhum momento ele recuou, permitiu que eu o invadisse por inteiro, finalmente achando meu lugar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

A dor era algo...suportável.

Mas a sensação de pertencer alguém era apavorante. Na verdade era quase sufocante.

Mas não era ruim.

- Meu anjo...tão bom... – O ouvi sussurrar e o abracei forte, só então percebendo que minhas unhas estavam cravadas em sua pele.

Tentei me desculpar, mas ele se moveu tocando novamente naquele ponto que fazia meu corpo se arrepiar. Tudo que pude fazer foi gritar, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Ele se moveu calmamente, mostrando que tudo poderia ficar ainda melhor. Eu não conseguia decidir o que era mais entorpecente: a sensação de ser dele ou o prazer que percorria meu corpo.

- Amo...amo você. – Foi só o que consegui articular quando seus dedos encontraram meu membro, envolvendo-o.

Eu gritei e me movi, perdido naquele mar de emoções e sensações. E Heero estava junto comigo, compartilhando tudo aquilo.

Era maravilhoso.

Os movimentos calmos e compassados me mostravam o quanto ele me amava. Eu podia sentir seu membro em meu interior, me invadindo, me tocando daquela forma tão íntima, proporcionando aquelas sensações que eu sequer imaginava que existiam.

O suor já escorria por nossos corpos quando a sensação de completude me atingiu, seguida da plena satisfação e do cansaço. Vi Heero sorrir e sorri junto, sentindo, minutos depois, algo quente invadir meu interior.

Com o corpo tremendo tanto quanto o meu, Heero caiu para o lado, afundando o rosto em meu pescoço.

Eu jamais esqueceria daquele dia. O dia que finalmente me entreguei e encontrei meu lugar.

Não importava absolutamente mais nada. Nos amávamos e ele me completava.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Nada poderia ter sido mais perfeito. Toda a entrega, todos os sentimentos...tudo havia sido perfeito.

E por todos os céus! Como eu amava aquela doce criatura!

- Meu anjo... – Chamei suavemente, enquanto deixava meus dedos se enrolarem naquelas mexas macias.

- Hum? – Ele virou o rosto, me encarando com as bochechas ainda coradas e a respiração ofegante.

- Você...gostou? Eu te machuquei?

- Oh, amor! – Seus olhos brilharam de uma forma inocente. – Eu não sabia que podia ser tão bom...as sensações...você comigo...foi tão maravilhoso.

- Eu sei que foi...eu sei... – Murmurei, abraçando-o forte.

Ficamos apenas ali..._existindo_...por vários e vários minutos.

Aquilo era o suficiente.

O calor do corpo de Duo era reconfortante...estar com ele era...como voltar para casa.

Tudo que eu havia sentido enquanto o possuía fica passando e repassando em minha mente, me fazendo lembrar de seu rosto, sua expressão tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão lasciva. Acho que aquela entrega acabou com meu último fio de racionalidade.

Seu corpo se encaixou no meu, procurando calor. Eu o envolvi com carinho, mantendo-o preso em meus braços. E só Deus sabe como eu gostaria que ele jamais saísse dali.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou...minutos...horas...não importava.

- Anjinho... – Chamei suavemente. Ele se remexeu, afundando ainda mais o rosto em meu peito. – Vamos, amor...vamos tomar um banho.

- Não...tá tão bom... – Ele sussurrou, aumentando o aperto em volta de minha cintura.

- Precisamos. – Disse de forma suave, me levantando rapidamente.

Duo me encarou, os olhos arregalados e as faces completamente rubras. Ele era adorável. Para provoca - lo, deixei meus dedos correrem por meu tórax, vendo-o enrubescer ainda mais, mas seus olhos não desviavam do meu corpo.

- Heero, eu... – Ele se sentou, fazendo uma careta de dor. – Hum...dói. – Eu sorri, me abaixando em sua frente.

- Vou esquentar a água, apenas fique deitado. – Beijei seus lábios, mas quando tentei levantar ele me segurou.

- Quero...ficar com você.

Céus! Como eu podia ama - lo mais a cada segundo?

Sem mais palavras eu o peguei no colo levando-o junto comigo.

Acho que nunca mais poderia ficar longe dele.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu estava terrivelmente envergonhado. Na verdade...estava mortalmente envergonhado.

Tentei não me importar com isso.

Mas foi difícil, quando ele acendeu um lampião e mais algumas velas no banheiro, deixando o ambiente completamente claro.

- Não...não se cubra. – Suas mãos seguraram as minhas, que tentavam cobrir meu membro.

- Mas...eu...eu... – Abaixei a cabeça, deixando meus cabelos circularem meu corpo, escondendo parcialmente a minha nudez.

- Você é tão lindo... – Ele se sentou na borda da banheira e me puxou pela cintura, fazendo-me ficar em sua frente. – Perfeito... – Meus cabelos foram jogados para trás e eu pensei em sair correndo...mas não o fiz. – Podia ficar para sempre só te olhando. – Seus dedos começaram a viajar pelo meu corpo, como se tivesse tentando decorar cada curva.

Minha excitação cresceu junto com a dele e em pouco tempo tudo o que eu podia fazer era gemer, sentado em seu colo dentro da banheira, sentindo-me ser preenchido de novo, apesar do meu corpo dolorido.

A sensação era indescritível e eu soube que não poderia viver sem ela. Da mesma forma que não poderia viver sem Heero.

Uma de suas mãos prendia meus cabelos e a outra acariciava meu membro, proporcionando ainda mais prazer.

Apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando meus braços circularem sue pescoço, enquanto meu corpo respondia por si só, se movendo da forma que julgava ser a certa.

Os movimentos lentos e carinhosos faziam nossos gemidos se confundirem, junto com várias declarações de amor. E todas eram verdadeiras.

- Duo...eu... – A mão que prendia meus cabelos, desceu até a minha cintura, acariciando-a de forma delicada. – Céus...te amo...amo demais... – Não confiei na minha voz para responder.

Quando seus dedos passaram a deslizar mais rápido por meu membro, meus gemidos aumentaram e eu o abracei mais forte, segundos depois explodindo em sua mão, sentindo a já conhecida sensação de satisfação.

Mas dessa vez Heero não se satisfez tão rápido.

Suas mãos passaram a segurar meu rosto, enquanto seus olhos me fitavam de forma intensa. Eu corei, mas não desviei o olhar. Meus cabelos formavam uma cortina em torno de nossos corpos, nos protegendo de tudo a nossa volta, tornando aquele momento ainda mais nosso.

Ficamos assim nos olhando por longos minutos, enquanto meu corpo dava ao dele o que necessitava. Meus movimentos se intensificaram e então a sensação de algo quente me invadindo veio junto com a respiração entrecortada de Heero contra o meu pescoço.

Eu acariciei suas costas, sentindo seus dedos em minha cintura. Quando seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os meus ele riu e eu ergui uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Acho que vamos precisar trocar a água. – Eu ri junto, assentindo, mas meu corpo se recusou a se mover, querendo permanecer nos braços quentes dele.

Heero me deu o tempo que eu necessitava e depois de muito reclamar tomamos um verdadeiro banho.

Seus dedos estavam por todo o lugar...minhas costas, minha cintura, meus cabelos...sempre me assegurando de sua presença.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Beijei delicadamente sua testa quando nos deitamos na cama, abraçados.

- Ainda está dolorido, meu anjo?

- Um pouco. – Ele se remexeu, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito, me encarando. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Eu assenti, puxando um cobertor para cobrir nossos corpos nus. – Eu...também...poso fazer em você o que...você fez em mim? – Arregalei meus olhos.

- Eu...eu... – Sua expressão confusa tornou-se temerosa e então desolada.

- Desculpe...eu não deveria perguntar uma coisa dessas...só você quem...

- Oh, meu anjo! – O abracei forte. – Claro que você pode! – Ele suspirou aliviado. – Agora?

- Não! – Ele negou rapidamente. – Quando sentir vontade de novo. – Eu ri com toda aquela inocência.

- Sim, meu amor...mas logo vai acontecer... – Ele me olhou, confuso.

- Dá vontade sempre?

- Sim...eu pelo menos sempre vou sentir vontade com você. – Ele sorriu. – E creio que você também vai sentir...toda vez que eu tocar seu corpo assim... – Passei a língua pelo seu pescoço, sentindo-o se arrepiar.

- E podemos fazer quando quisermos? – Arregalei os olhos de uma forma que eles quase saltaram das órbitas. – Não? – Ele indagou, suas faces já se tornando rubras.

- Sim...podemos sim...sempre que desejarmos. – Ele assentiu, deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Que bom. – Sua voz soou baixa. – Sono...

- Durma meu anjo...durma bem... – Ele roçou o rosto contra o meu peito e em seguida me beijou. Eu correspondi, enquanto alisava suas costas sob o cobertor.

- Podemos fazer de novo...amanhã? – Eu sorri e apenas assenti, rezando para a noite passar depressa.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

A manhã chegou e trouxe a sensação estranha de acordar ao lado de outro alguém. Nu.

Estranho não quer dizer ruim.

Heero ainda dormia. Uma de suas pernas estava sobre mim, bem como um de seus braços e seu rosto estava afundado em meus cabelos, que se espalhavam a nossa volta.

Cruzei os braços sob a cabeça e fechei novamente os olhos, apenas sentindo como era bom pertencer a alguém. Ter um lugar pra chamar de lar.

- Anjo...você acordou cedo. – Eu sorri com o apelido e me aconcheguei a ele.

- Bom dia. – Murmurei, feliz.

- Realmente muito bom. – Sua voz rouca me arrepiou e quando seus dedos acariciaram meu abdômen eu percebi porque Heero havia dito que eu sempre sentiria vontade.

Ele permitiu que eu invadisse seu corpo. Seus gemidos em meu ouvido me mostravam que ele estava gostando, apesar da minha inexperiência. E eu fiquei plenamente feliz com isso.

Gemi quando explodi em seu interior, sentindo seu líquido quente escorrer por entre meus dedos.

Daquela forma explicitamos as nossas posses. Eu era dele e ele me pertencia.

Perfeito.

Em um estalar de dedos haviam se passado meses e ainda permanecíamos juntos. Heero me ensinou muitas coisas e eu mostrei a ele, como ele mesmo disse, que a inocência pode ser extremamente sensual.

Eu adorava ser amado por ele. Adorava seu hálito quente em meu pescoço, adorava quando seus dedos se entrelaçavam nos meus, adorava fazer amor com ele, sentindo seu corpo e seus sentimentos sendo entregues somente a mim, da mesma forma que eu me entregava apenas a ele.

Adorava amílo e também adorava acordar todos os dias com suas pernas sobre mim e seu rosto em meu pescoço. Adorava até mesmo seus ciúmes e suas pequenas birras.

Adorava _pertencer_ a ele. E somente a ele.

- Meu anjo, o que você acha de irmos até a cidade passear um pouco? – Sorri, abraçando-o. – Podemos comprar algumas coisas. Eu também queria lhe comprar um presente e...

- O que você quiser! – Murmurei, afundando o rosto em seu peito forte. – Sou seu, Hee-chan..._para sempre seu_. – Ele assentiu, beijando meus lábios carinhosamente.

Finalmente meus demônios e tormentos haviam sido deixados para trás e pude me permitir ser feliz.

Plenamente feliz.

Com Heero.

Sempre.

_**FIM**_

* * *

Pessoas...vcs realmente chegaram até aki? Gostaram do...hum...lemon? (com as bochechas mais vermelhas que as do Duo.) 

Bem...chegay a mais um final de fic...já to com saudade..._snif._

Espero realmente que tenham gostado! Não só desse cap, mas da fic inteira! Foi muito gostosa de escrever!

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews e emails me apoiando**, vcs talvez nem tenham noção do quão é importante para mim saber que estão gostando das minhas fics! Elas são meus bebês...

Bem...esse é o fim, mas eu to pensando em um pequenino epílogo...q cs acham? E claro...comentem por favor!

Obrigada aos que acompanharam até aqui!

Bjoks!

Arsinoe


	9. Epílogo

Nhai...eis o epílogo...beeeeem pekenininho, mas eu achei que foi o suficiente!

Espero que não se decepcionem!

* * *

Eu odiava mentir pra ele. Aliás eu nunca havia mentido para Duo antes, mas era preciso. 

Um bandido fugido e uma viajem às pressas. Era tudo de que eu precisava.

O Seminário estava vazio naquele dia.

O dia que eu me permiti me vingar de quem tinha feito mal ao meu anjo.

Aquele homem havia aparecido novamente e dito mais coisas horríveis para Duo...meu anjo ficou arrasado, triste durante muitos dias...meu coração se partia cada vez que eu o via tão mal, mas eu o resgatei daquele abismo e jurei que nunca mais permitiria que alguém lhe fizesse mal. Por isso ele tinha que ser vingado.

O homem implorou, confesso que por segundos hesitei, mas ao olhar em seus olhos lembrei-me do que Duo havia sofrido por sua causa.

Apesar de não gostar de igrejas o arrastei para fora dali, não querendo manchar o chão que para muitos era sagrado. E então permiti que seu sangue lavasse todo o chão. E também a minha alma. Duo havia sido vingado e eu estava satisfeito por isso.

Padre Maxwell estava morto e com certeza estaria pagando por seus pecados no inferno.

Eu sempre detestei assuntos pendentes.

Esse era o único segredo que eu tinha com meu anjo, mas não podia permitir que ele se sujasse. Eu o manteria distante de tudo de ruim enquanto houvesse ar em meus pulmões.

Quando voltava para onde meu cavalo estava, tirei a aliança e li sua inscrição.

_Para sempre seu._

Sim...eu pertencia a ele e qualquer um que tentasse mudar isso, teria o mesmo fiz do desgraçado que agora jazia em frente a igreja.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

–Amor! – Chamei assim que entrei em casa.

– Anjinho...tão cedo! – Eu o abracei, beijando seu rosto. – Como seus pais estão?

– Eles estão ótimos, Hee-chan! Adoraram a casa! – Ele sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura. – Estão muito gratos pelo que você fez por eles.

– Tudo para lhe ver feliz, meu anjo, nunca iria querer te manter longe da sua família. – Dessa vez meu beijo foi direcionado para seus lábios.

Deixei que aquele beijo demonstrasse tudo que eu estava sentindo.

Heero era maravilhoso.

Um ano e alguns meses depois que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, Padre Maxwell havia sido morto. A sensação que eu senti foi uma dor misturada ao alívio. Meio confuso, confesso. No mesmo mês apareceram diversos meninos confessando que sofriam abusos dele, isso havia me deixado profundamente chocado.

Heero pareceu perceber, pois algum tempo depois, ele havia sugerido comprar uma casa para os meus pais virem morar perto de mim. Eu não pude conter minha felicidade.

Heero não era maravilhoso...era perfeito!

– Eu te amo tanto...Hee-chan...tanto! – Ele sorriu daquela forma que era direcionada apenas para mim.

– Eu também amo você, meu pequeno anjo. – Seu aperto ao redor da minha cintura aumentou, junto com a necessidade de um beijo mais urgente.

Eu permiti que ele me amasse e daquela vez, mais do que nunca, suas palavras ficaram gravadas em meu coração, da mesma forma que estavam naquela aliança.

– Sou seu, Duo..._para sempre seu._

_Fim_

* * *

Então? Que cs acharam? Ficou legal? 

Ficou curtinho, mas...digam o que vcs acharam, certo?

E claro que eu tenho que agradecer! Eu fikei muito feliz ao ver as reviews que recebi ao longo desse fic! De pessoas que eu sempre admirei! E outras extremamente simpáticas! Sinto não poder entrar em contato com todos, mas deixo aqui meu "muito obrigada" por tudo!

Um grande beijo! E até a próxima!

Arsinoe


End file.
